


School Days

by Apatheticartst13



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apatheticartst13/pseuds/Apatheticartst13
Summary: Edd had had quite the issue with bullies at his school, regardless of him almost done with the whole thing. Though it was a surprise in who came to his rescue. Why? What could happen out of all this? (Kevin x Edd)
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Edward Vincent or less formally know as “Double D” Due the fact he joined the Ed pair with an Ed already being in the group. But he took the name quite affectionately in all reality. Even though the trio was socially ostracized for the most part he couldn't be more grateful for his life long friendship that spanned well past their elementary school days. The trio were not always the most competent mind you but they were all he had. His parents were quite busy people and worked long weeks at a time out of country. He couldn't blame them for this however.

Edd had grown rather independent himself, albeit a bit OCD, wanting to keep everything extremely neat and tidy. This pared with his social anxieties made him quite the target for not only his neighborhood peers when he was young but high school jerks as he ranked up quickly in his classes. He was the top of his class with quite the scholarship lined up for him. He just wished the school halls were not such torturous territory. While the pack of three was less picked on a lone man became a much more easy and appealing target it seemed.

Which was the current case for the brunet boy. His tanish gangly form pacing down the hall quickly with his books pressed tight against his chest as if they were going to keep him hidden from prying eyes. As stated prior he was a twig of a boy, sure he had grown taller in his high school years but he was still relatively small and meek. Especially when cornered, more wanting to have something civil rather than anything physical. 

Though as the boy thought he heard something from the adjacent hall way his eyes stayed darted down the corridor. This seemed to be to his down fall as he ran smack dab into a brick wall of some jock. Soft blue eyes widened as he looked over the towering figure, the shoulder pads and such did not help. The brute glared down at the stunned Edd, he stumbled over himself with a nervous apologetic smile.

“My apologies good sir. I wasn't exactly watching my step efficiently. It was my fault.” Edd said very nervously as he tried to slip past the very annoyed giant. 

This did not go over well at all it seems. Since the jock smirked some and moved his hand down to grab the smaller Edd by his neatly pressed spotless white collared shirt. His nervous smile suddenly completely faded into absolute panic, his soft blue orbs looked small being taken over by white as his eyes went almost impossibly wide. Edd moved his hands up, palms out, Well as best he could while holding a text book to his chest.

“Again I am very very sorry! Oh dear...” Edd tried again, but he knew he wasn't getting through to the other, his voice became more shaky as he was pulled up to his tip toes. “C-can we try to talk this out and be civil. W-we don't have to resort to violence. I-I'm sure I haven't s-scuffed anything. But i-i-if so I would be happy t-to fix it!”

“Nah little dweeb, seems like you need to be taught a thing or two. Can't just let you running around slamming into people huh little shit?” Before Edd could protest he was being drug off down the halls. He tried his best to wiggle free, dropping his books as he does. Well there goes his studies... Wait, that was the least of his concerns at the moment! The jock started to drag him out to the men's bathroom. Probably for some childish thing like shoving his head in an ungodly disgusting toilet bowl. Edd was babbling the entire way, trying to get the meat head to release him.

This all was apart of an occurrence that had happened to him more times than he could count in his high school career, you would think he would be used to it but the small Edd was not. Not in the least bit. The thought of the unsanitary condition was already starting to make him panic more than the unwanted rough contact. He tried to dig his heels down but that did nothing to halt or falter the brute.

“Hey, Jim, what the hell are you doing. You are missing practice-” The sudden voice that rang out as the jock, 'Jim' it seemed. The voice seemed almost a bit familiar to him, Those blue eyes of the small Edd looked over at the larger red head. He seemed to have quite the scowl on his face. Impishly the aggressor on the 'dweeb' let him go. He couldn't tarnish his sport career on just this of course. This was also the Captain Kevin Johnson. 

“Sorry 'bout that, I was just teaching this nerd a lesson, we could finish this up and then head back. He thrashes around a lot for a twig.” Jim spoke with quite the amused tone, if the captain held there was no reason for him to snitch to the coach. The large jock kept the boy from leaving as they both watched the red head. Those deep green orbs seemed to give Edd a once over. His heart sank, the football captain was quite into tormenting him when they were children. He doubted much had changed. 

“So you are ditching on me and the couch to do this? Are you actually serious? You know this can get you detention and kicked off the team right?” Kevin voice seemed almost threateningly as his arms crossed and his stance hardened a bit. He was not budging it seems. Edd watched the tension between them and slowly started to inch around Jim. Though as the jock started off Kevin only moved closer to him.

Edd's heart caught in his throat as the other edged up to him, his expression not changing. Maybe Kevin shooed the other jock away so that he himself could torment him himself? He shrunk more at the looming shadow the large jock cast over him. Edd backed up more against the wall. 

“Thank you Kevin, really but I must go back to class, I was only trying to deliver something to-” Edd was cut off quickly.

“Are you hurt or what? He didn't actually hit you or anything right? Dudes an ass so I wouldn't be surprised.” Kevin said this a very slight hint of concern on the under tone of annoyance. 

“Oh. No actually, just my shirt is stretched. But I am sure I can fix that well enough. So no permanent damage.” He assured the other who simply nodded and shoved his hands deep in his jeans pocket. Eyes almost nervously darted away.

“Yeah well... I can walk you to class or something if you need it double dork. Can't have you getting anymore of my team kicked off because you are easy to mess with” Kevin suggested still not quite looking at him. Before Edd could protest Kevin started walking down the hall and Edd followed in toe, moving to grab up his fallen books. He was confused, why would he help him out? Just to keep his team in good standings?


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin Had no damn clue what he was doing, having such a damn little dork trail him like a lost puppy. But he was simply doing this so his line man does not get the boot off the team, or anyone else for that matter. He was just so small and pathetic and adorable- what? No no no. just pathetic. Kevin glanced back at the nervous little dork scuttled behind him.

“God you drag your feet so much, come on hurry up.” Kevin was a bit harsh but he didn't think the other figuring out he was actually trying to help him. “You know I won't be there to save you next time double dork.” He said with the oh too familiar nick name he has been using since the start of muddle school for the gap toothed Edd. Which was currently on display as he bit his bottom lip he assumed was due to nerves.

“I do apologize Keven, I was just trying not to get too close. I don't want to invade your personal space.” Edd spoke in the most annoyingly respectful and soft tone. Kevin wanted to whip his head back and berate him for it. But he knew that would only make him more meek and cute. Maybe he should have leaned in closer to him until he scoots up against the wall. What would he do? Would he get all red?

As Kevin's mind was in a whole other plane of existence he didn't even notice that Edd had stopped in front of a door. Oh right they were walking to a class. He stopped, hands still deep in his pockets and his shoulders slumped some. Even with this he was about half a foot taller than the smaller of the current duo. He leaned down a bit as they moved closer to the class room. Just staring the poor boy down as he smiled ever so sheepishly. 

“You know you owe me for this now right?” Kevin suddenly rang out and the sheepish smile faulted a moment. Kevin didn't show his wince at the look of almost worry and fear. This guy was like a shivering soaked Chihuahua. He was pretty sure if he made a sudden movement in that moment Edd would probably wince away. Why did that bother him so much? He did used to beat the shit out of most of the Ed's when they were young. Though he laid off sock head the most to only teasing. 

“Oh, um, of course. You did save me despite no inclination for you to do so. Though, I'll admit that I am not exactly sure what I can do to make up to you.” Edd said as he rubbed the back of his neck some. He gave a nervous glance to the side with those light blue gaze. Kevin huffed some in annoyance before suddenly moving up closer, away from the glass window of the door. Deciding to bring his day dream to fruition. Kevin's hand moved to the other side of the poor Edd's head, trapping him there and his chest brushing against the smaller's making him back up. He still had quite the intense green eyes watching him closely. 

Edd backed up until the small of his back pressed against the cold metal of the locker. His eyes widened a bit more as he glanced over at the hand right next to his head. He couldn't slip away, this was bad, really bad. Oh dear. oh dear, oh dear! Now this didn't grant him the flush face Kevin was after, no actual surprise there. The guy probably thought he was in for a pounding. Well there goes his nice little image of a flushed Edd... maybe he wasn't into this sort of thing at all? Kevin leaned down some more to him, his face getting closer.

“I think I have some ideas.” Kevin rather annoyed expression turned into a more mocking and pompous one. He stayed smirking now as he watched Edd finally start to squirm like that. “Come on, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now double dor-... D.” Did Kevin just correct himself? … Was he not mocking him for once?? This actually did start to make Edd's face red.

Edd was not quite sure if this was normal or what the implications were to all this. They were alone in the hall, just the two of them and he could feel the other's breath on his ear. He could smell Kevin's cologne, he wasn't sweaty yet from his practice and this was a surprisingly... pleasant scent. He gave very shuddered breath, the poor Edd's hands were a bit shaky. All of this closeness was making him nervous. He gave a thick swallow as his fingers gently pushed and fumbled at his own shirt. This guy was going to be the death of Kevin goddamn it. 

“I am sorry but I don't understand what you are implying. I'm not exactly in your social hierarchy or anywhere near it. If you are trying to torment me more consider your goal accomplished” Edd retorted back his eyes cast to the floor. Making it hard to hear him if Kevin wasn't so close. Edd was a bit shy with his own sexuality. So to think the other would stoop this low to jab him was exhausting. 

“What? Double D I am not trying to torment you.. Chill. Can a guy not flirt?” Kevin said as he raised a brow and Edd's eyes widened a bit more. Really? He grabbed his hat some and pulled it down his face some to hide his reddening cheeks. The boy was turning into a tomato. Kevin couldn't help but smirk more and then shook his head as he finally pulled back. Kevin's face a bit red. With that Edd moved away from the wall and slowly slipped into class... there was no way that just happened? No this has to be some fever dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes it :3


	3. Chapter 3

Edd slipped into class quickly, he didn't know what to say or do and everything was just a bit too much honestly. The teacher he was running errands for gave him quite the curious look as he entered. asking him if he was alright to which he gave a short and quick "certainly". Edd wanted to melt into the floor at all this. He was so confused. Why would Kevin of all people act like that towards him? What was the reason? Was that really flirting?

Regardless Edd had to get to the bottom of this. He felt as though if he didn't it wouldn't go away. It would drive him up the wall trying to analyze the happenings of the afternoon. So as meek and absolutely terrified as the Edd was he decided to confront the fiery red head with those piercing green eyes. Just thinking about them sent a shiver running cold down his spine. This was not fair! None of this was really.

Those piercing green eyes starting down at him, contrasting that pale face painted ever so delicately with freckles dusting over his cheeks. How he scowled but his eyes seemed to hide alternative intent. Then that smirk, that god awful smirk. Why was Edd thinking all these things about Kevin?! This was quite the predicament and he was still unsure if this was a bad dream or a complete nightmare.

By the time he was dismissed from his extra curricular activities of helping the ap science teacher grade and rearrange his lab for the next session. He wondered himself out past the field. Edd's eyes lingered on the field for a good few moments. just staring out into the distance. He knew he needed to confront this but what would the other's do if he wondered into their territory? It was akin to a rabbit walking into a lion's den and he knew that. He knew that all too well. Yet on the other hand he had to see what was going on. His eyes searched more for the red head, yet with all the similar uniforms he was much harder to pick out of the crowd.

What the brunette had fail to notice was his own legs betraying him. He found himself inched close enough to peak out from behind the bleachers. Of course he was trying his hardest not to get spotted. He felt like some creep honestly, slinking about behind and away from the team. Though they ran the field with their coach blowing the whistle and calling for some sort of dismissal.

This caused the group if largely built men to huddle one last time. More to talk to their captain about their progress and play skills. While Edd notes it is a game of strategy he has never been one for ogling burly men on the field slamming into one another. He was much more at home at any sort of museum or even the occasional chess tournament.

Regardless here he was, watching as that familiar deep orange hue was reviled as the helmets came off. He could feel his heart quicken just the slightest watching the group. The coach already meandering off to do whatever he was preparing for the next practice round. Honestly Edd didn't have a clue when the next game was. Though he was sure Eddy would probably remind him since he was quite bent on getting into the popular scene.

However it would not be long before Edd's cover was blown. It seems one of the more observant players had watched the hatted figure wonder up close to the grassy patch. It seemed to also be the same jock he had the unfortunate run in through the halls. Edd tried his best to take cover behind the bleachers. he needed to get out of there FAST. Too bad the small teen turned a bit too slow to run before the jocks hands were grasping roughly at his shoulders. 

“Gotcha dweeb” He practically sneered and Edd more than flinched away. He could feel the large brute's arm pulled him tight against his side as he started to walk towards the group. This guy had to be the bane of Edd's existence at the moment. Why was he so hell bent on bothering him? Some of the other jocks were at least decent, but not this guy. It was possibly some vendetta for getting him in trouble earlier that evening.

Despite the reasoning he was still here. None of that really mattered at the present. Edd tried his best to squirm out of the grasp. But the hand on his shoulder only replied with a firmer and almost painful grip. Geeze he really was in for it wasn't he. The blond jock, know as 'Jim' apparently, gave a hardy and mocking laugh. It was as if he was being presented like fresh meat to these lettermen. This time however he knew Kevin was probably not going to help. He got caught out twice, the red head already said he wouldn't be rescuing him. Curse his curiosity. He should of just called Eddy to pick him up quicker. Where was he?

The group of jocks watched the lineman stroll up with the smaller in his arm, holding him much too tight to be pleasant. Though Jim's eyes looked right at Kevin with this smug look that could only be described as 'look what I have'. This was even more unnerving than Edd would like to admit. Especially since Kevin was giving them a look that could quite possibly kill if it could. The poor brunette did shift his weight between his feet as he was caught in the stare down. What has he gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin was no where near in a pleasant mood, watching Edd getting fawned and fondled all over by one of his own team mates did annoy him.. Even though in reality it was just an arm around his shoulder. But still, sock head looked pretty tense and uncomfortable. Goddamn it! He needs to not be as sensitive to this but here he is gritting his teeth and holding his tongue. The fiery red head still glared the other down despite him not wanting it to be too obvious. Deep emerald eyes watching in more intent to kick the guy's ass than what his body language showed. Jim was there, standing on his high horse, the most smug look on his face.

"Come on Kev, I thought you would be happy that I found your lost puppy." Jim teased as he jostled poor sock head. He gave an even more juxtaposition as he grinned over so gleefully. His hand squeezed Edd's shoulder as he leaned in some. "You know I was surprised when he tried to save a little dork like you from some harmless fun and teasing" Jim said, his face now only a few inches from Edd's making him lean away. Now this got to Kevin quite a bit.

"I was just passing through. I had no intent to possibly stall or interrupt your practice. Can you please stop invading my personal space?" Edd timidly spoke up as he looked over the other. Which granted him a bellow of laughter from the Jock. This only made Edd's face flushed brightly. He was rather embarrassed being messed with in front of a group, let alone Kevin. "I should actually be going, I am rather sure my ride home should be here soon."

The flush that suddenly spread over Edd's cheeks made Kevin move even closer. so far he hasn't said a word but it was obvious of his own personal bias towards the small brunette. He looked down at Edd with just a small glance.

"Seriously let the dork go. He already said he has a ride to get to." Of course this granted Kevin a snicker from the group. He clinched his fists a moment before getting fed up and the hot head finally actually acted. He pushed Jim's face away, his palm pressed against his cheek as his other arm grabbed Edd by his waist to pull him away. Which was not ideal for Edd. It drew out a noise of surprised from the boy as well that was probably the cutest thing Kevin has ever heard. Why did he always have to look and act like a kicked puppy?

Kevin stood taller, expecting Jim to yell or try and throw a punch or something. But no, the group erupted with laughter suddenly. Kevin's agitated expression turned into one of pure confusion. Edd shifted more in his spot. He wanted to take a step back and get out of all of this mockery. He could always speak with Kevin later right? They did live across the street from one another after all. 

"Alright you guys owe me twenty bucks!" Jim exclaimed to the frustrated group. Kevin just raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. Expecting an explanation. "What? You don't think we didn't notice how odd you were acting around the dweeb. We both know the coach would give me a slap on the wrist this close to game night."

At this point Edd was trying desperately to sneak away from the group. He was sure Eddy should be there any second to pick him up. With that thought Edd grabbed out his phone to an unread message from the other in his trio. Which much to his dismay said he would be running late. 

Edd: Well can you please hurry, I am having a bit of a predicament here!  
Eddy: chill out geeze  
Eddy: it should only be like another hour at the most, my boss is ragging on me a bit.   
Edd: That is easy for you to say Eddy! You aren't being quite frankly humiliated.  
Eddy: what? What is going on?  
Edd: It's... Rather complicated I'm afraid. I would prefer to speak about it in person if you will.   
Edd: if you say so, i'll try to hurry up here and head that way.   
Eddy: Thank you. 

Edd sighed to himself once the exchange was over. Well he would have quite the explaining to do since his face was almost stained a nice shade of rosy red from all of his misfortune. At least in the socialite department that is. Kevin however had taken note that Edd had started trailing off. As the men argued about the ridiculous bet placed among them Kevin too skirted off. He moved to practically trail the smaller Edd. 

“Hey wait up.” Kevin called out as he closed the gap between them. It was only a few feet and he was able to jog it rather quickly. Edd however only tensed his shoulders and turned to him. It was not very often he was faced with confrontation and he defiantly doesn't do well but he was fed up. With this in mind Edd whipped his head around to face him, contempt in those icy blue eyes. Probably not something Kevin wanted to see. 

“I am not here to be some butt end of your joke. I'm sorry but I will not stand for it. I am heading home right now and I don't need you following me around!” After he said this his body suddenly took in who he was yelling at and what he had done. He covered his own mouth quickly. Kevin's own green eyes locked with him a moment, before becoming down cast and refusing to meet the frozen stare of Edd's. 

“Look I get what this seems like. But I had no clue they had any sort of bet going on. I'm just as confused as you are. I can uh... I can walk you to the car at least right?” Kevin asked, his hand going to the back of his neck. He seemed to unsure, so unlike him. It was not something Edd saw everyday. A more vulnerable side. Edd gave a soft sigh before nodding. 

“I would say yes but Eddy isn't even here yet. It seems his manager is giving him a bit of trouble and he is running late.” Edd said as he rubbed his arm some. Showing the same amount of nervousness even after his little outburst. Kevin seemed to mull over something in his head before crossing his arms very loosely over his chest.

“Well if he isn't here before I get out of the locker room you can catch a ride with me. I mean it is getting pretty dark and cold. I want to make it up to you for how today was.” Kevin was hopeful with his suggestion. It seemed to be Edd's turn to mull this over. Those bright blue eyes shifting up to him before he gave a slight nod. 

“Alright, I would greatly appreciate that.” Edd excepted, He deiced if the other wanted to make it up to him, who was he to stop that?


	5. Chapter 5

Here Edd was, sitting outside the boys locker room waiting for Kevin to emerge. He was not quite sure why he agreed to this but he felt as though he could at least trust the red head more. Possibly even speak with him about what had happened that day. Him leaning in like that and all the compliments, where were they coming from?

He still was unsure but that didn't mean he was not slightly enjoying the attention from the other. at least being able to see a much softer side to him than once previously thought possible. It was still rather confusing for Edd. However he was content enough for now to not pressure Kevin into any sort of confrontation. He didn't want to make the other uncomfortable at all. Especially since he had actually been quite helpful.

After sitting outside the locker room for about ten minutes or so the door opened. Those icy blue eyes gave a glance up to see the familiar red head slip out of the door. He still didn't have his iconic red hat atop his head, it was probably in the gym bag slug over his shoulder. His clothes were thrown on haphazardly, no tucking or straightening of the fabric to be seen. It was quite the opposite of Edd, who's clothes were neat and orderly. Or they once were until Jim had stretched out the collar of his shirt prior. 

Edd stood quickly when Kevin stepped out. He has sat down waiting, more making sure Eddy hadn't messaged him that he was here early. If he was honest, there was a knot in his stomach to think he would be ridding with the red head home. He kind of hopped Eddy didn't show so him and Kevin could be alone. 

“Are you ready to get out of here double D? Hear anything from that king of dorks yet?” Kevin asked, presumably referring to Eddy. They had never been on good standing, even after they all drifted apart Eddy and Kevin were known to get into it. It was honestly quite the annoyance for Edd, having to break up the fights by calming Eddy down or getting the larger of the three Ed's to pick him up and carry him out of the conflict. 

“Oh, no Eddy have not contacted me yet. I suppose I should message him stating that I have gotten transportation home.” Edd said as he moved to fish out his phone. He bit his lip, tongue pushing through the gap in his teeth. This made Kevin's heart skip a very small beat. It was cute and he was stuck watching the other's face as he texted sire dork-a-lot. 

Edd: I am terribly sorry if this is too last minute but I have been able to get an excursion home.   
Eddy: what with who? i know ed isn't there.  
Edd: Well it is rather complicated Eddy. But I will be sure to inform you tomorrow morning while we are on our departure to school.  
Eddy: alright... well just be safe sock head.   
Eddy: i don't want to go to your house and suddenly you were kidnapped or something  
Eddy: i don't want to waste the gas you know

Edd smiled a bit down at his phone. He knew that Eddy actually cared, he had grown into a much more attentive and nice friend over the years. It was quite nice to think that he actually has people on his side. They had been quite close. Edd even came out to the two before he did such to his parent's. He was only met with encouragement from the pair. Sure it was bizarre at first for Eddy due to lack of understanding. Ed however was quite the kind soul, despite his intellectual shortcomings. He didn't seem bothered either way. 

With the brunette smiling like that, his teeth still on show with his tongue pressed slightly out through his teeth, it caused Kevin to give the slightest smile in return. It was a really nice sight to behold. Who couldn't like seeing that everyday? Those other Ed's were pretty lucky to have that smile all the time. Kevin did get the tiniest bit jealous that it wasn't him Edd was smiling at. He would have to fix that as soon as possible. 

“So are you ready to go Dee?” Kevin asked throwing a very casual new nick name for the smaller Edd. One that was taken quick note of but nothing was commented. His smiling face turned to the other and he gave a small nod of his head. 

“Of course, everything has been standardized quite well actually. I believe I caught him before he had left as to not actually inconvenience him in any way.” Edd explained and Kevin couldn't help but give a soft snicker. His wordy exposition was always kind of cute, albeit a bit foreboding at times. With that Kevin started to the parking lot. Edd didn't think he has ever actually seen Kevin drive to school. Granted Kevin was almost always early with his sport activities. 

However as they past all the normal cars in the parking lot it became quite clear that Kevin didn't have a conventional vehicle. They made it to the end of the row, other cars fare back by the double doors of the school's exit. There sat a Honda Rebel 500, quite the impressive bike. It was a nice cruiser that was perfect for Kevin at least. He was gifted it for securing some football scholarships from his parents. Edd's body just sort of froze there as Kevin moved through his back to grab his helmet and the spare he kept just encase. 

“Are you alright there? I mean I hoped this is alright with you. Kind of all I've got.” Kevin said as he looked over Edd, who just sort of glanced at the helmet in his hands. 

“Oh, of course, yes. Well I have never actually ridden on anything this... grandiose before.” Edd did pause, searching for the right word that would not upset Kevin. However the red head walked over to him and handed him the helmet. He wore a bit more of a smirk on his features. Much like he had in the hallway prior. 

“Look you will be fine, I promise to not even drive that fast. Hell we don't even have to go on the highway if you don't want to. I know there is a longer way around avoiding that.” Kevin suggested as he pulled his own black and red striped helmet over his head. Though he paused before getting on. “Hey it is pretty windy on the bike, take this.” He said as he slipped off his Letterman jacket, handing it to Edd. 

“Oh I can't take this, not if you were to get cold as well. I am sure I will be complacent on the motorcycle without one.” Edd said sort of surprised but not wanting to take something away from Kevin. He rolled his eyes under his helmet and pushed it into Edd's hands. “Thank you.” Edd muttered getting a bit pink in the face. He pulled the jacket over his small frame and it engulfed him. But it was warm and it smelt nice... like Kevin-. Stop that!

By the time Edd was over his thoughts Kevin had already gotten onto the bike. He looked at Edd expectantly. Edd couldn't protest at this point. He moved up to the bike and struggled to hop on, though after a moment he was on and gripping at the seat steadfastly.

“What are you doing? You are going to fly off sitting like that.” Kevin sighed some and then grabbed both of the brunette's wrists and pulled them around his middle. “Just hold on tight and you will be fine I promise.” Edd's face had exploded into that bright red. His chest pressed flush against the red head's back. He was so warm. Edd's grip tightened just the smallest bit as he tried to hide his face and racing heart rate.

“Oh alright.” Edd muttered against the other's back. This felt nice, why did this feel so nice? Kevin was on cloud nine at this point. He had Edd's arm around him and they were pressed so tightly together. He didn't even have to look back to hear in his tone he was flustered. Soon enough they were off and as soon as the bike started moving Edd's face was against his back as much as the helmet would allow and he was holding onto Kevin for dear life.


	6. Chapter 6

Their ride home was quite nice and very long since they didn't get on the highway. Kevin glanced back at Edd once they were at the light. Those bright blue eyes glancing through the other's helmet. He could tell the brunette was still nervous by how tight Edd was squeezing at the Kevin's middle. He looked cute and sweet. Especially since Edd was in his jacket. Kevin face went forward as a car behind him honked. It seemed that the light had turned green in the middle of him admiring the smaller. 

Eventually they would make it home, Kevin riding up to Edd's house and parking his bike in the driveway. Edd's house had always been so quiet, Kevin was pretty sure he has only ever seen a car parked here a handful of times. Sure everyone in the neighborhood knew Edd's parents were rarely home but it seemed sort of depressing to think about. Kevin kicked down the bike stand before starting to get off. Only Edd was still holding onto him for dear life, this caused the poor brunette to jostle and almost fall off the bike. Luckily Kevin grabbed a hold of his shoulder to steady him. 

“Hey whoa, chill we're here.” Kevin said as he kept the grip on his shoulder. Edd's face bloomed into a red mess as he moved to hop off the bike and discard his helmet. Ever so gingerly setting it on the seat of his bike. He however couldn't help but to smile. Kevin was being so sweet. 

“my greatest apologies. I hadn't realized that you were dismounting so quickly. I suppose I was lost in my own thought.” Edd said as he rubbed the back of his head. His hat was still surprisingly on throughout this entire ordeal. He could feel the heat on his face and his heart beating fast against his rib cage. Kevin felt about the same just staring at the brunette. His eyes looked him over just a moment, that green stare marveled at the boy before him. 

“Oh, right, don't worry about it Dee. I mean it isn't like you live out of the way. My house is literally right there.” Keven scoffed as he gestured over to the adjacent house. It was starting to get quite cold out since it was mid September, “Do... Do you want me to walk you to your door?” He sheepishly asked as those green eyes never left Edd. He didn't quite expect that, but he smiled at him ever so softly. Those bright blue eyes also softening to him. Kevin felt like he was going to melt. Edd walked the pair up to the door glancing up at Kevin a moment. Now was his chance. He could finally talk to him about the hallway fiasco. 

“I'm assuming that the flirtatious escapades in the hall were genuine then?” Edd asked not exactly meeting Kevin's eyes anymore. Kevin walked with his hands in his pockets up to the house, his shoulders slumped just a little to show he was rather relaxed being so close to the brunette. Though if people saw them they would defiantly start talking. He was surprised his team has kept it so quiet. 

“I already told you they were. Come on I may have messed with you in the past but not even I am that much of an ass.” Kevin smirked and his words seemed almost playful. He was teasing Edd a bit. 

“Language.” Edd retorted as if just out of an auto response. It was something he would say to Eddy almost constantly. Edd paused a moment and cleared his throat. “My apologies, I am just used to Eddy I suppose.” He was actually relaxed enough around Kevin to slightly scorn him for things that irked the brunette. Keven only snickere.

“Dee, it's fine. You don't have to keep apologizing to me. Honestly I should be saying sorry for the way my team acted towards you through all these years.” Kevin sheepishly spoke up before clearing his throat. “I would actually like to make that up to you more than just a ride home. How about dinner?” Kevin said ever so smoothly. Edd's face got even more red and he cleared his throat as well.

“Well Kevin, I didn't expect your wooing attempts to be so sudden and out of the blue like this. What brought this about anyway? You seem to never share interest in men before, no offense to you of course. It just seems strange to me.” Edd suggested, more curious than anything. Kevin shifted a bit, his hands still in his pockets before he slumped again.

“If we are being completely honest here I sort of had a crush on you when we were kids. I mean how do you think you got out of most of that with me barely even doing much besides name calling while I kind of kicked the other Edd's as-... butts.” The red head admitted as those green emerald eyes searched for a reaction from Edd. He just looked a bit shocked, even slightly flattered. All this time Kevin had liked him and kept it hidden. He could understand the frustration. 

“I see. I can't say I haven't thought about you before in a less than platonic way. You were always the socialite, with everyone preferring your presence. Not only that but for a long while I suspected you and Nazz to be in some form of romance.” Edd spoke as he played with the hem of his shirt. He couldn't believe he was admitting this to Kevin. Of all people he was confessing his romantic daydreams with the core subject of said fantasies. 

“Everyone thought me and Nazz were together. She is nice and all. She made for a pretty good cover when people asked why I wasn't going after the girls that were practically throwing themselves at me.” Kevin explained and pulled his phone from his pocket. “Can I at least get your number? I know it is probably late for you and everything.” Edd looked down at the phone and then pulled out his own.

“Certainly! If your would like to go to dinner I would be more than inclined to except it.” Edd said with a bright cheery smile. He really was a happy boy over all and it was killing Kevin. Why can't he just pull him in now, shower the other with affection to get those cheeks red and that smile on his adorable little face? That also seemed almost cheeky to pull such a stunt on Kevin. But Kevin put his number in Edd's phone. Waving off quickly so he didn't do anything to get him into trouble with Edd. 

Edd slipped into his home, as did Kevin after riding his bike across the road to park it properly. He anxiously awaited a text from Edd. His eyes cast down at his phone for a bit before it buzzed. Yes! Kevin tried to compose himself enough to not act like a giddy school girl. 

Edd: This is double D. I just wanted to wish you a restful night, Kevin. 

Kevin sat there just staring at the message a moment. He even types completely proper. The same way he speaks. That was so cute. He could get used to seeing these little lengthy texts show up to convey simple things. Especially wishing him a good night. 

Kevin: course have a good night too d

Kevin: also start looking at some places for dinner my treat

With that Kevin headed to bed, he still couldn't believe that had happened. He got the number of the cutest dork there was. How could he be so lucky?


	7. Chapter 7

Edd was quite giddy that night, so much so that he had fallen asleep in the Letterman jacket he had borrowed from Kevin the previous day. This was highly unsanitary and he should most likely wash the jacket before returning it back to it's rightful owner. Edd almost felt shameful doing such an uncleanly act. As simple as it sounded however. The brunette was barely awake when he heard the front door swing wide open. This caused him to jump with fright as the handle had slammed furiously against the wall. He could tell by the sound that this was going to leave at least chips in the paint if not a dent in the drywall. 

The thin boy slipped to glance out of his room door. Those icey blue eyes wide with what possibly could be a break in. His hat wasn't even on his head since the only time it seems to fall was in his sleep. But it wasn't like the other Ed's hadn't seen him without it. They were probably the only ones in reality. It wasn't as though Edd minded, they were all so close. As his eyes slipped over the hall he finally landed on a short very familiar figure. 

Eddy stood there very impatient as he walked about the house like he owned the place. Granted they have not been shy in allowing themselves in to the other Ed's abode in the past. Yet Eddy seemed to be searching for something. He was tanish, with a shorter stature than even Edd possessed, even though he was close to Edd's height. He had short black hair that was buzzed on either side much like an army cut would be. His Grey-green hazel eyes already showing a hint of aggravation and slight worry. 

“Hey sock head are you even home? Don't tell me you actually ended up in a ditch somewhere or something.” Eddy grumbled as he wondered the hall and peaked into the kitchen. This all would be a sweet gesture had he not possibly ruined his wall heading in. 

“Eddy, do you have to boast about here with such ridiculous fervor this early in the morning?” Edd asked as he crossed his arms, emerging from his bedroom with fluffy brunette hair out on display. It was always quite the mess with hat hair. It only reached down to about the middle of his neck. 

“Well excuse me for wanting to make sure I was not wasting my time waking up early for you.” Eddy huffed as he walked closer. “Lumpy doesn't care if we were late at all, you are the one that wants to be 'punctual'.” He said making air quotes and mocking the way Edd spoke. Of course Edd could tell the shorter was just worried. “Speaking of lumpy we still have to go and wake his ass up. He isn't answering my texts and-... Double D what are you wearing?” Eddy abruptly asked, hazel eyes going over him a moment. 

“What ever do you mean Eddy-” Oh. Oh no. Edd quickly tried to take off the jacket before Eddy could read the name and jersey number embroidered on it. He gave a nervous little chuckle much to Eddy's dismay. “It is nothing to worry about Eddy, just something I am currently holding onto for safe keeping.” Of course this reaction granted more curiosity. He knew that Edd was not into all those school stores. Maybe the occasional shirt but not anything like this

“Gimme that.” Eddy said suddenly as he went to snatch it from Edd's hand. Those blue eyes went wide as he tried to hold it up out of reach, only to have it snagged forcefully. He didn't want to rip or stretch the fabric so he was compelled to let it go. “Geeze why are you acting so defensive sock head?” Eddy looked over the Letterman, on the back in, plain large orange letters with blue lining was 'Peach Creek High, #12, Kevin Johnson'. 

“Eddy... I was just simply, um, acquired possession of it. He had left the Letterman on the field and I-” Edd tried his best to fabricate something that would make things less awkward but he was cut off.

“Don't tell me shovel chin was the one that brought you home yesterday. Come on double D, out of all the guys at our school you pick him??” Eddy spoke with an irritated grumble and watched Edd expectantly. His foot practically tapping on the ground. Edd's face flushed ever so slightly with the lightest air brush pink. He was caught in his lie and he knew it. Slowly Edd cleared his throat. 

“Well you see Eddy it is a bit more complicated I suppose. Kevin had offered me transportation home. I simply couldn't refuse that would be crass and impolite of me.” He knew he was dancing around the implication for all this and with good reason. 

“Just spill it Double D. Did Kevin force you to ride home with him or something?” The shorter asked in an accusatory tone. Of course he didn't trust Kevin for a second. This had to be some sort of game or something. People don't just turn from pummeling to handing out their jersey. That just does not happen. 

“No it's nothing of the sort! It was a genuine offer, he let me wear the jersey because the bike ride was rather on the crisp side.” Edd explained and then he cleared his throat a bit. “It was the other players that had put me in an uncomfortable situation in which Kevin provided me with a means of escape. We have also traded cellphone numbers.” Eddy just stared at him a good moment after he said this. With an almost overly dramatic groan he shoved the jacket back into Edd's hands. 

“I can't believe this, you and shovel chin? I never thought I would live to see the day. Gah this has to be some fucked up dream.” Eddy shook his head before starting towards the door. “Come on we have to go get Ed.” Eddy said and Edd moved to go throw on some new clothes before folding and placing the jacket into his school satchel. However it seems he had neglected his phone and the few missed messages he had. Edd peered down at them once he hopped into the passenger's side of the car. 

Kevin: good morning d

Kevin: ill see you when you make it to class right?

Kevin: meet me in the cafetiere before ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Eddy couldn't believe this, there was no way this was actually reality. How the hell did sock head of all people get the attention of Kevin. Scratch that, how did he get positive attention from Kevin? Sure they were still quite the misfits at school. With the three eds sitting by their lonesome in the cafeteria. It has always been the three of them. None of this fourth wheel red head Casanova bullshit. Eddy didn't like thinking about this but he knew how sentimental and emotionally delicate Edd could be at times. It was sweet how he doted from time to time, even if it can be quite the annoyance. He was still just Edd trying to keep things on track. The black haired man glanced to the side to see Edd smiling down at his phone. Buck teeth on display before he covered his mouth to contain a little guffaw. 

“What are you doing, texting your little boy toy?” Eddy remarked in malice, he didn't like this one bit. Edd jumped a bit and then frowned his brow. 

“Eddy don't be so rude, Kev has been nothing but pleasant-” Edd was cut off by a loud snicker to deride the brunette's rebuttal.

“Kev? Seriously? You are already giving him a pet name? He took you home once Double D.” Eddy sneered back in contempt. Eddy was being a bit hot headed and wanting to keep his friend safe, though it did come off a bit strong. “Just don't get too attached. We don't know if he is planning on just outing you or something.” Eddy huffed as he parked at Ed's house. Edd rolled his eyes some.

“Eddy I don't believe that is the case. I do not see how he could have any sort of animosity when it would only reflect poorly on his own character.” Edd sighed but he dropped it after that. Soon enough out came the tallest of the Ed's. He was a bit over six feet with golden hair that had an amber tinge to it. His signature unibrow raised happily seeing them. Ed was quick to hop his way into the passengers side behind Edd.

“Hey double D! hey Eddy!” Ed greeted enthusiastically which got s smile and a soft hello back from Edd, though Eddy just rolled his eyes and grumbled a hello. He was still not in the best of moods. Their school was not too far if you take the highway. It was just far enough that bus's roamed through their neighborhood. But pretty quickly after Eddy had gotten his beat up old Chevy they had stopped cruising on the buss's. So they sat in silence for about twenty minutes or so. Well particle silence as Ed started to go off about the grandest B rated scifi movie that was on last night. They pulled up to school and Edd was eager to get out, however the other two was quickly in toe following after him. Eddy was suspicious as to why Edd would be so excited heading in. 

“Alright sock head, what's up?” Eddy asked before he wrapped an arm tightly around his shoulder. Ed doing the same, wrapping it around both of the smaller Ed's from the other side of Edd. He can not walk up to Kevin with both of them hanging off of him!

“Aw Eddy is being all cuddly and stuff!” Ed spoke up in a sing-song voice. He had no clue what was going on or even cared that the two seemed to be at a stalemate. 

“I apologize Ed, Eddy, but I have some... educational prerequisites to attend to!” Edd said as he tried his best to wiggle his small frame out of the grasps. But of course there is no way he could slip out of the tightening hold from Eddy at least. Let alone Ed pulling both in. 

“Aw, come on Double D! We can sit in class with you for a bit too!” Ed whined out as he rested his head on top of his head. Ed had always been quite the sweet and cuddly of the group. Edd would say he was sweet, he liked it quite a bit. It was nice to have affection from a close friend. Eddy was one to sling an arm or two around the pair every so often. Edd had gotten quite used to the pairs affliction for physical contact. 

“Yeah Double D, why couldn't we tag along this time?” Eddy spoke accusatory, his eyes narrowed a bit more. Knowing well that Edd was sneaking off to go start his little flirtation escapade. “Go ahead and lead the way”

“I um.. well.” Edd stammered. However Ed was already starting towards the cafeteria to get some breakfast. No! This was not a good idea, but Edd didn't want to slip out and make things even more awkward. They walked in with Ed laughing and going on about other comics he had been reading up on. Space Invaders and such. 

“They eat brains with a straw Double D!” Ed exclaimed with a worried sort of tone. “They eat it through your ears!” He blurted out with a shiver. 

“Ed that is highly improbably, there is no need to fear such a creature.” Edd said this to him patting his arm a bit. Giving a soft kind smile up at the big lug as he enthusiastically recounted his comics. Though as they walked in even with the boisterous Ed they were ignored for the most part. This was not an abnormal occurrence. Though the team of jocks at the back of the cafeteria, all in their group with the popular cheerleaders giggling and murmuring among one another. Soon enough there was a glance from those soon to be more familiar green eyes. He lit up just a bit. The red head was in a plane black shirt and some tarnished jeans. They were faded at the knees and washed out quite a bit. 

Edd stared back at the other and gave a shy sort of smile. Though there was an almost glance over the group before he raised a brow. The light in those eyes faded just a bit more. It seems he was hoping to speak to the bean pole of an Edd in private but he had too obstacles in the way, one being quite a bit more formidable and just plain annoying than the other. Kevin shoved his hands in his pockets, excusing himself from the group, they looked at him a bit befuddled but said nothing besides some cheery goodbyes. Especially from the cheer leaders.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin puffed out his chest some, standing taller the more he approached him. Those deep emerald green eyes piecing into Edd. His eyes did motion over to the other Ed's hanging off of him. This was quite aggravating to him on a deeper level than what he had ever expected. What was wrong with him? His expression held a deep annoyance already and a word had not yet uttered from Eddy's lips. But he knew damn well that annoying coarse tone would soon assault his ear drums. Kevin didn't even think before his hand had already gripped the back of Edd's shirt, pulling him swiftly out of the two's grasp with almost no effort. This of course gained attention from Eddy and Ed, the smaller looking like he was going to throw a hissyfit. Edd just looked a bit jostled and concerned, Kevin was at least careful not to pull too hard to stretch out his shirt. How thoughtful. 

“Hey watch it shovel chin!” Eddy exclaimed as he turned back quickly. Ed just looking lost as ever, more so since he had no clue what is going on. The poor lug probably thought Edd was in big trouble. Kevin however just rolled his eyes and sneered to him.

“Oh shut it short stack.” He grumbled back with a sharper glare to those green eyes, his arm slung more around Edd's shoulders a moment. The tallest of the Ed's was most defiantly in a frenzy. He moved slightly closer and his expression of pure worry was able to be showed. That tugged on Edd's heart strings. The brunette moved to slightly shift to where he could move his arms better. This was turning into one huge mess. With Eddy and Kevin having a stare down, insults being thrown rapidly, and Ed looking for something he could do as his friend is torn away by a well known aggressor. 

“Eddy what do we do!? Come on Kevin let him go, Double D hasn't done nothing!” Ed whined out as he looked back at Kevin who just paused to that, his miffed expression moved into something a bit more confused. He looked back down at Edd who he still had an arm slung around. Edd sighed and pinched his temples for a moment. This was all too much. 

“What? I'm not- that isn't-” Kevin tried. But he only sighed a bit before continuing. “I'm not trying to hurt him geeze. Me and Dee were suppose to meet up here. Not with you two hanging off of him. I just walked over to get him.” In the most aggressive way possible. He sure didn't help his own case here. Eddy paused to that and he raised a very curious brow. 

“Dee? Not Double D or double dork?” Eddy asked quickly and Kevin paused. He was very much caught and it wasn't like all the yelling hadn't garnered a bit of attention from other's in the close range. “Oh my god this is actually happening isn't it? Ed, pinch me, this has to be some fucked up dream or alternate reality shit.” Ed of course listened to the request and pinched Eddy's arm. “Ow, stop I didn't mean it literally block head.” Edd finally decided to chime in.

“Language Eddy! I didn't want to disconcert you more so than you appear to be. However I did not expect Kevin to take matters into his own hands whilst enacting a physical and verbal confrontation.” Eddy said with a slight disapproving stare onto both. Kevin looked away rubbing the back of his ginger shaven mop. “Now if you will excuse me I do have some matters of an evening meal to discus with Kev. I will be joining the two of you for lunch however. So I will see you both then.” 

Kevin looked down at Eddy a moment more before turning away with Edd in his arm. He started leading him towards the hall and past the small group that had gathered to witness the drama. There goes any chance of them keeping this a secrete. This has a chance to break Kevin's entire reputation. But at the same time he felt it was well worth the risk. The foot ball team would at least put up with all this, they hadn't scorn or hazed him after the discovery that he had a crush on Edd.

Edd sighed once they were out of view of everyone. It was now very obvious he was holding his breath with all eyes on him. He leaned back some, more against Kevin and clinched his chest a bit more. His anxiety going through the roof to think that everything just happened so fast and all at once like that. If Kevin didn't keep his arm around him and stand being used as a support beam poor Edd would probably fall from his all aquivered knees. Edd finally seemed to get his bearings after a good moment.

“Are you alright? It wasn't that bad. I promise I wasn't going to actually do anything to Dork Wad.” Kevin tried his best to help the other relax, even going so far as to guide the brunette to sit on the tile floor. An absolutely disgusting place to sit but it helped.

“No... no, I'm quite alright. I don't mean to be a burden. It is just large crowds are not my forte frankly. It was horrible enough amongst the bickering but the gathering of bystanders became a bit much I'm afraid.” Edd explained as he took a breath and leaned his head back against the wall. “I was actively trying to abscond from my current plight. I suppose I was not quick enough for you.” Edd slightly teased him.

“No it wasn't that, you didn't seem like you were getting anywhere so I just decided to take matters into my own hands.” Kevin rolled his eyes as he moved to sit right next to him. His face going to a soft smile. “I didn't mean to start sh-.. anything.” Eddy smiled to him a bit and relaxed his shoulders more, he had been a bit tense in the unfamiliar hold.

“Whilst it was a sweet and formidable gesture; you must understand that Eddy is simply trying to be a good friend. He has grown into one rather quickly I might add. I hope you two can find some sort of compromise.” Edd smiled brighter, those blue eyes lighting up at him. Making Kevin practically melt. “Now... I did figure some places to be quite pleasant for our little date.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin and Edd spoke for quite some time, this relaxed the anxiety riddled body. He smiled brightly to the red head, of course the red head couldn't help but smile back. It was actually rather nice to just relax and chat. Edd was quite interested in all of Kevin's hobbies and such. There were so many things the other was apart of. Almost all of them being sports related. Though they did share a very common interest in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Soon enough the first bell range however and their conversation came to an abrupt end. Which was actually rather disheartening for both parties involved. 

Kevin honestly was reluctant to part with Edd and even offered to walk him to class. Which was happily excepted. Sure Edd shouldn't be so attached quite yet, but it was nice having someone pursuing him with romantic interest. Especially someone that he had found rather interesting and held some sort of feelings for in the past. Kevin would stick close as they walked, giving a side glance to Edd every so often who was talking about the wonders of having an and far. While he used larger vernacular and spoke with his hands a bit it was still cute. Kevin did sneak his arm around the other a moment. More due to the fact everyone already saw them together.

“They are quite active creatures, with a vast networking of tunnels that they never seem to get lost in. It is all extremely fascinating to watch.” Edd spoke out with that big grin that showed he actually enjoyed something. The brunette also spoke about getting an entomology degree since the crawling creatures seemed to hold his fancy. Edd was already starting to relax around Kevin, though he would still slightly jump at holds and his face would air brush pink. Not that Kevin minded the sight at all.

They finally made it to Edd's class and paused at the door. Kevin slowly moved his arm from around the smaller's shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck. He gave a small chuckle to this and smiled a bit to him. They said their goodbyes soon after this, Edd was practically buzzing the rest of class. This was all just so nice. He was smiling more throughout the day, even despite the little murmurers. He knew people would talk but he didn't expect it to be so flippant and open.

But he has come from many years of learning staying off the radar was much better than putting himself on the spot. Edd stayed out of any questioning anyone may ask. Ignoring most people and being ignored by most directly. By the time lunch rolled around he had yet to be bothered by any jock or any sort of confrontational student. It was quite rare for him. He wondered into the lunch room with his books neatly tucked away in his bag. He gave a soft sigh before wondering through the crowed to the back corner table the Ed's always sat at. Edd had barely had a chance to sit down before a very familiar and agitated voice rang out.

“I thought you would be too cool to sit with us.” Eddy said with a grumble as he planted his ass right next to the brunette. Edd just huffed a bit and snubbed his nose to the comment. 

“I don't know why you would insinuate that I could be so vapid. I already told you I had prior engagements this morning” Edd tried to explain only to get huffed at again. 

“Oh come on sock head, you are the talk of the entire school. Don't play coy. Pretty sure now everyone has heard about you canoodling off with shovel chin.” Eddy pulled out his bag lunch and glared up at the other a bit.

“I was not canoodling! We were just talking... It was actually quite nice.” Edd admitted as he sighed. “Kev has not been anywhere near crass or hold any malice. He has simply talked with me. I would even say he is quite sweet at times.” 

“Did you hit your head? This is Kevin we are talking about. You know how much he was on our ass as kids.” Eddy pointed out and this made the brunette bit his lip a moment.

“We spoke about that yesterday. It seems he had hidden intentions and feeling behind the patronizing as well... Something that I thought was quite one sided for the most part.” Edd said in a more nervous tone as he stared down at the brown paper bag that had his lunch packed neatly inside.

“You what? Wait wait wait, you are saying he had a crush on you and you had one on him? Why didn't you tell us Double D?” Eddy asked feeling a bit betrayed. “Come on we have been friends forever. I told you I liked Nazz” 

“Yes but this is vastly different I'm afraid. Everyone had an affiliation for Nazz. But me liking someone like Kevin is.. obtuse at best.” Edd sighed and he looked back up at Eddy a short moment. “I have liked him well before I came out to you and Ed.”

“I guess that makes more sense why you never fawned over Nazz but still got nervous when both of them were around... Damn way to keep some big shit hidden from us sock head.” Eddy remarked but started relaxing. Possibly it was the feeling of sudden change getting to him or the fact that he felt Kevin was taking away part of their trio. As things were slowly aired out the table close by, though more towards the middle was seated. That would be the table all the jocks and in tern Kevin settled at. There was a slight glanced shown over each other, though the table was rambunctious as ever. Luckily no migrating visitors from the jocks yet... though it always eventually happened, rather in passing or more deliberate.


	11. Chapter 11

The Ed's were quite the rambunctious group, talking loudly of the days events as always. Eddy berating teachers for how hovering and a nuisance they could be. Even though Edd could not share his sentiment since he had quite the admiration for the educational physically, he would still hear the shorter of the group out. Ed however was just happy to sit with all his friends and just talk. He of course didn't seem to care about school wither way. Though Edd would take it upon himself to help the lovable oaf out with school work. Eddy as well if he will actually try and not sit back and make Edd do all of it.

Edd smiled that cheery, almost dorky smile showing off the gap in his teeth and his pale blue eyes lighting up. To say Kevin had been glancing back a few times was an understatement. He was practically staring until one of the lettermen pointed it out. Which ranted him an annoyed huff from Kevin. He didn't need his team teasing him about this sort of thing. Granted light hearted teasing was better than alright throwing him out.  
This still made the poor cheer leaders upset. How dare he just ignore him for some dork? Though it wasn't like they had much to offer in a combative stance besides ignoring him. Though things were of course not completely cheery and dreamlike. There will always be those adversaries that are not to keen on alternative ways of life or sexuality to their own. There was maybe two jocks that of course would make ill informed or derogatory remarks about Kevin and his new beau. Which for the most part Kevin would brush off or tell them to kindly 'Fuck off'. 

Though this did not stop them from feeling they were still entitled to bother the trio of dorkdom. It was almost out of habit to get out their bent frustration on the trio. Though none of them really went after them with all three there. Sure the big lug was not the smartest but he had some muscle to him if he wanted to use it.  
So as lunch was continuing on perusal Edd could feel eyes boring into him and the other's. The hair on the back of his neck stood at attention as those pale blue eyes lifted to see one of the larger jocks stroll past. Oh wonderful, he would almost half hope that with his new status of relations with Kevin would halt this sort of unruly behavior. Alas he was mistaken. The blonde pompous meat head strolled up with enough swagger to show the whole drama club up. Eddy was the second to look up as him and Ed pushed at one another in a playful banter.

“May I help you?” Edd asked in an annoyed tone, sure he was panicking on the inside but he kept a good front about himself for the most part. His voice speaking up did catch the attention of his read headed new found relationship. Edd however refuse to rely on Kevin for every little squabble among him and other's. At least not when he was also trying to protect his friends. The blonde proceeded to grab a seat and sit next to him with an almost sticky sweet grin that was probably the most fabricated and faux thing Edd has ever seen in his life. 

“So you are the little dork Kevin is actually stooping so low to date?” This made Edd tense, he knew there would be backlash, that was much too obvious from the start. But this directly? Edd quickly regained himself.

“We are partaking in a romantic outing this evening yes. Does that really involve you however?” Edd said with a frown on his brow. “Now if you would excuse us we were in the middle of a conversation.” Eddy's jaw about dropped, sure Edd has said some quips that weren't the nicest things to some people but this guy was huge and ghastly. Even the jock seemed a bit surprised. He gave a snicker that turned into an almost bellow of laughter.

“And here I thought you were some spinless dweeb. I guess I was only half right. I still can't see what he see's in you but I guess you aren't as pathetic as I expected.” The jock shook his head before he moved to try and ruffle his head a bit, of course with the had on the other wasn't going to get to Edd's hair. This only jostled him but it was fallowed by the blonde getting up and walking back to the table. Edd sighed as he leaned back in his seat, adjusting his hat the right way. He glanced back to see the behemoth getting quite the tongue lashing from Kevin. Even some of the other's seemed annoyed. 

Soon enough there were a few more words exchanged before the red head got up and marched his way over to the Edd's table. He looked at Edd a moment and then the other two before huffing through his nose and crossing his arms over his chest. He seemed almost awkward in his stance before he decided to just come out with it after a few awkward moments.

“I was going to invite Dee over to the table but Nazz insisted all of you can join.” Kevin grumbled, he wasn't trying to tear Edd away from his friends but it would be nice to sit together and talk. Even if their date went sour and something happened he still liked talking to Edd. They could both relax around one another. He wasn't going to ask at all until Nazz got the table to agree to letting them all show up. Eddy however lit up to the mention of sitting near Nazz. 

They more than happily agreed. Eddy moving to take a seat as close to the blonde headed cheerleader as possible while Edd sat next to Kevin with the larger ed on the other side. With conversation it was obvious that most of the team was not so bad, even sharing common interests like comics and some of Ed's b rated horror flicks that they could discuss. Even the tension between Kevin and Eddy seemed to waver a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well alright no more mass uploading. You guys are all caught up to my fanfic account. It will be updated along side that account from here on out.


	12. Chapter 12

Lunch went on without much of a hitch. maybe the occasional verbal spat between the group but nothing that caused a fight or eve cause much of an argument. It was actually quite nice to have everyone together and nothing going off kilter. Edd and Kevin ended up laughing quite a bit and each others ridiculous little jokes and banter. Talking about the latest films and even speaking of some movies they could sit back and watch again with one another. It was as if they had been kindling a friendship for some time now. However all good things must come to an end. As the bell range for the lunch period to be over Kevin stood slowly before pausing. The deep emerald eyes landed on the hazel one's that belonged to Eddy. 

“I'll catch up with you later Dee.” Kevin said before standing and motioning over to Eddy a moment. To which the shorter seemed to only grimace and roll his eyes. But he understood that Kevin was looking to have some sort of chat. The likes he would most likely have a distaste for. Eddy shoved his hands in his pickets after standing, giving quite the curt nod to the pair. 

“Yeah, I'll catch ya later guys.” Eddy grumbled as he swiveled to take steps away from the table. Kevin soon trailing after him. Ed just sort of glanced down at his hat bearing companion. Slowly the brunette patted Ed's arm and started walking to their next class. He supposed they should let them be. Things had been going smoothly thus far right? If Edd interjected now he could rock the boat so to speak. 

After a good few moments the unlikely pair walked into the halls not far from the the cafeteria. More in the opposite direction than the rest. Eddy stared up at him for a few moments before he cleared his throat and straightened up quite a bit. Maybe he was trying to make himself look larger, more imposing perhaps. However it wouldn't be working considering the fact he has never been on par with his peers height range. 

“Alright spit it out already. What exactly do you want? Because it sure as hell better not be something along the lines of 'let's be buddy buddy all of a sudden'. Because that isn't going to happen block head.” Eddy all of a sudden blurted out, his arms crossed tight over his chest. He stood stiff and as strong as he could. Eddy was not budging on his stance. 

“Hey chill out, I'm not trying to act all buddy buddy with you. As much as I'm sure Dee would like that. I just had some questions, you know him a hell of a lot better than I do. I mean you three were inseparable as kids.” Kevin hissed at first but slowly his tone shifted slightly softer almost. His hand rubbing the back of his head as he shifted his weight to his heels.

Eddy seemed a tad bit surprised by this. He was under the assumption Kevin wanted to speak privately as an intimidation tactic. But no, this was a questionnaire on one of the shorter's best friend. “Well then what is it? I'm not going to go into any personal shit because I still don't trust you exactly. I mean sheesh you were the bane of all of our existence since middle school, shovel chin.”

“Yeah I get that, I just want to know some things. Like, what does he like most? I want to take him out for more than dinner.” Kevin revealed, he was not the pillar of romance by any means. But he thought at least showing Edd that he cared and wanted to foster a true romance would relax both their nerves. 

“Oh. That is what this is all about?” Eddy asked a moment, genuinely surprised by the gesture. It was selfless, admittedly it showed Eddy maybe this wasn't some sham to stab sock head in the back later on. “Alright.. well he likes anything to do with learning, hell if you hand him any sort of encyclopedia he would probably fawn over it for weeks. He is much more... sentimental than Ed an I are.” 

“Alright... So I have a few ideas, do you want to hear them? I really need a second opinion here.” The read head spoke in almost a belittled tone. He didn't like to admit that he needed help with anything. Eddy however was starting to not mind this new side of the Jock. He seemed almost more human and not a caricature of annoyance. 

The rest of the day Edd didn't see Kevin or Eddy. He was slightly having his apprehension that the talk went well or if it lead to an all out argument. Regardless the brunette attempted to sit through his lecture and academic prepossessing with the most fervor as he normally would have on any other day. Soon enough, and in much anxiety of the young Edd, the final bell of class rang out. Loud among the halls, leaving classes filing out and the chatter picking up in volume. 

Edd was in toe with his tall companion. Staying close by the large lug since he could traverse through the sea of people rather easily. It would be quite the long walk of avoiding close nit bodies before they were out of the front door and onto the cold concrete parking lot. Ed grinning down at the smaller and talking about how him and Eddy were having some horror movie marathon over at his place. But of course Edd had to apologize for missing such a... enthusiastic even in favor of his small date he had planned prior. 

“Aw come on Double D, my mom made food and everything.” Ed whined and the poor brunette shook his head

“My apologies Ed but I have plans for this evening. I will be sure to make it up to you at a sequentially different date and time. We can partake in my mother's recipe for snicker doodles and watch some of those movies you are so fond of” Edd smiled up at him and it seemed the amber haired boy agreed in earnest. Though as Eddy came out of the school he started walking to the car.

“Come on Ed, let's head out.” Eddy said as he moved towards the parking lot.

“Wait for me Eddy!” Edd started but was quickly stopped by Eddy waving him off.

“Sorry Double D, no can do. Shovel chin said he wanted to take you out remember?” Eddy spoke in an almost snicker of a tone, which confused Edd to no end. “We'll catch up tomorrow, you have fun romeo” With that Eddy was gone. What was said between the two hot heads? Edd couldn't help but wonder what had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Edd sat outside for about ten minutes watching the other teens roam out, some to their cars other's to the buses. That was until he saw the oh too familiar cap move through the crowd. It would be a lie to say Edd was not positively excited to see his date for the night. He planted a large gap-toothed grin on his face as he wondered closer. Gleefully he greeted Kevin, an excited wave of his hand and a bounce in his step.

“Greetings Kevin, are you excited for our excursion to a pleasant eatery?” Edd asked as he pushed his arms behind his back. A seemingly bashful stance, but his pale blue eyes showed true excitement in them. Kevin could just melt seeing the other's expression and the way he carried himself. Keep it together, Keven cleared his throat some before standing up taller.

“Of course Dee, I actually made some plans before we go out to eat if that's fine with you. I mean I wanted this to be more of a proper Date.” Kevin said with a sheepish grin on his face as he took a tad step closer to Edd.

“Plans? What is it that you propose we do?” He asked with his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Why did Edd have to look like this adorable puppy all the time? It was in no way fair to Kevin. He clinched his fist a moment trying to compose himself and not frankly melt over the look he was being given.

“Yeah well that's a surprise. Come on we have to hurry before it closes.” Kevin said as he gently took Edd's hand, starting off towards his bike he offered up the helmet once more. “Okay so we do have to go on the highway this time, so don't freak out on me, got it?” He said this in a teasingly stern tone. To which Edd rolled his eyes and took the helmet from him.

“I assure you I will be quite alright Kevin, as long as you drive responsibly” Edd put the helmet on once more and waited for Kevin to mount the bike first. The brunette moved to hop on right after, his arms rightly around Kevin's mid section like before. This was becoming a much more comfortable position for him. Holding onto him like that felt so nice. It was warm and comforting in some strange way. Even though with how solid Kevin was it was akin to holding onto a very warm brick wall.

Though soon enough Edd was clinging to Kevin for dear life as they drove down the road. The sun hung in the sky above, yet the cool breeze of the approaching autumn winds made everything almost too nice. If Edd was being honest with himself he had small hopes that this feeling could last forever. His eyes closed as they moved down the road some, just thinking that he was going on a date, with Kevin no less. He had never dreamed this would be possible.

As they parked Edd slowly let go, though he was slightly reluctant to do so. He hopped off the bike, taking of his helmet as he had before. Those bright pale blue orbs loomed around a moment and he tilted his head raising a brow. They were deeper into town and away from the schools or their neighborhood. Kevin looked down at him with a slight smile, his finger tips ever so delicately caressing the other's hand. Testing the waters to see if Edd would let it go further into him holding it. Edd hadn't plucked his hand away from the contact yet. 

“Kevin, may I ask where we are?” Edd questioned softly as he looked to the building not far from their parking lot. It was large and pale white but he couldn't quite make out any discerning features from their current position. 

“Nope, sorry Dee but that would ruin the entire surprise. In fact I'm going to need you to close and cover your eyes” Kevin said as he moved more towards the walk way leading up to the large facility. Edd huffed a moment and rolled his eyes. But did as he was told nonetheless. His hands going up to cover his eyes as Kevin pulled an arm around his shoulder, guiding him towards the building. 

“This is entirely nonsensical, but if I must.” Despite Edd trying to sound huffy and displeased there was an air of excitement in his tone. What could this surprise possibly be that he had to close his eyes? Kevin smiled some at the very relaxed air they had about them now. It was much better than Edd's earlier banter spawned from nervous habits. Kevin kept his place quick but with enough lax in his gate so that Edd could keep up easily. Soon enough they would make it to this mysterious pale building. Kevin slowly uncovered Edd's eyes and after adjusting to the light a moment they widened.

It was almost too surreal, a almost massive Insectarium. It had a massive glass top to allow sun to flow in to their green house and as they entered there were different specimens lining the walls in droves. Edd didn't even know this was out here! Edd was practically bouncing on his heels as they entered. The excitement almost bursting at the seams for poor Edd. He moved to grab Kevin's hand and cheer up at him.

“You really planned this? This is the sweetest most thoughtful gesture anyone has ever presented me!” Edd said as he seemed flushed and excited. His heart was beating so fast with all this. Kevin just rubbed the back of his head bashfully and gave a grin back.

“You said you liked this sort of thing right? I wanted to show you that I actually listen you know?” Kevin took his hand after presenting their passes to get in. Edd would roam around pointing out different insects and giving fact upon facts about them. Sure eventually it would sound like babble to Kevin but just seeming him like this was nice enough. They would eventually make it to the butterfly garden.. Where they would be quite swarmed by the vibrant creatures. Kevin even got a few on his hat and some on his shirt, to the amusement of Edd. He even convinced Kevin to take a picture or two with them. Of course getting some huffy and bemused looks into the camera. The red head did lighten up when it was both of them in frame. They looked blissful with the colorful insects on their face and clothes smiling into the camera. There was even one of Kevin kissing the cheek of a very flustered Edd.

As they wondered Kevin would hold Edd's hand and allow him to lead the way, wherever he wanted to go Kevin was happy to follow. He even got the other a little gift from the shop. It was a preserved Three-toned Prepona, normally found in Mexico. At least that is what Edd was rambling on about. Regardless Kevin got it for him to add to his collection. So far everything was going perfectly and they hadn't even made it to dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Kevin walked out of the large museum with a joyous happy little grin. He chirped up more to him about the gift he was given, how perfect of a specimen it was and such. He leaned more on the other's side. Letting the arm around his shoulder ever so happily. He looked up at him with those crystal blue eyes that honestly could make Kevin do anything under the sun at this point. They left at about five, after getting off school at three-thirty. So they were there quite a while just brows through the many different insects and live displays. 

Edd very carefully grabbed the satchel off Kevin's bike and moved to place his new specimen in it. Though there was a very slight pause, then an awkward shuffle of moving his neatly packaged books out of the way. Soon enough the brunette pulled out a jacket from his bag and grinned over the other. It was the one that Kevin allowed him to borrow the day prior.

“I had almost forgotten to return this to you, Kevin. My apologies.” Edd spoke as he tried to hand it over only to get waved off passively by the red head. 

“Nah you can keep it for a while. It looks better on you anyway.” Kevin gave a soft chuckle as he softly pushed it back into his hands. Those green eyes going over Edd's small frame for just a moment. He liked the fact his letterman engulfed the brunette, it make him look much more petite than usual. He honestly could gawk at Edd all day in that thing. Before Kevin started off towards their next romantic event for that evening he turned and requested Edd send him those pictures from the garden. Of course he would be making the image of a flushed sock head as his phone background. What high school heartthrob wouldn't?

They drove for only about twenty minutes until he had found the small little pizzeria that seemed to have the best reviews in the area. Kevin parked his bike, maybe a bit over zealous about the date, and moved to help Edd off. His hand's going to the smaller's waist as he slowly guided him back to the ground. There was a smirk on his lips, oh how many times he had dreamed of all this. Though most of those dreams took a rather... X rated turn he was still enjoying this part coming true. Kevin pulled Edd close just a moment, their chests flushed tight together.

“Well hello there Dee.” Kevin teased a bit and Edd only got more flustered as he stumbled back a bit. Thinking he was invading Kevin's space. Of course this close proximity was on purpose, not that Edd knew this. Kevin scoffed, his eyes rolling just a tad before taking the boy's hand and leading him into the nice little dinner. It smelt almost heavenly, the sauce was all made in home, as was the doe. It was perfect. They settled down in a booth so they would be closer to one another. Edd grinning down at the assortment of toppings and sauces on the menu. 

They got their choice of toppings soon enough, each on one side. Kevin getting the meat lovers while Edd preferred the more sweet and salty approach of the Hawaiian pizza. Which Kevin couldn't say was up to his own tastes, but it certainly wouldn't ruin his side of the pie. They were chatting once more, about school, life anything and everything. Kevin had come to find out Edd's parents worked out of country quite a bit and were never home more than a few days due to their services being needed to heavily. They were both in the medical profession, helping out countries that need it most. While this was admirable of them it also seemed to be a large juxtaposition of selfishness on their child's behalf.

“It's really not so bad, it gave me a chance at freedom that most children would dream of having. Of course frozen meals became rather dull after quite some time. Soon enough I acquired how to properly fix meals for myself” Edd shrugged a bit with a smile. “I get to video call with them quite often actually so it is not as lonely. It is always nice to report my events of the week with them and let them in on my life even if they are not directly apart of it at the moment.”

“Still that seems sort of rough Dee... I don't know what I would do if my parents weren't there.” Kevin muttered and then sighed a bit, reaching out and taking his hand. “Look I get you have the Ed's but if you ever want to just stop by because you need someone I'm right across the street man.” Kevin smiled ever so gently to reassure Edd that he was serious. Edd smiled back softly and patted his hand some. His heart beating a mile a minute before he slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. Kevin's eyes went wide a moment and his face airbrushed a soft pink.

“You have my gratitude Kevin. I will try not to be a bother, but I might take you up on the offer.” Edd poke out with the most angelically soft tone Kevin has ever heard. He was going to melt by the end of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Edd was loving his little romantic outing, honestly it had been one of the best nights of his life. He had pinched himself quite a few times to even make sure he was not dreaming. Kevin had been nothing but thoughtful and kind. It made Edd want to try and plan for the next date. Since the red head had paid for this one. The pizza they had ordered was rather large so both took slices home. Looks like Edd didn't even have to prepare his lunch for tomorrow. Kevin smiled over at Edd in the softest manner that made the brunette almost go weak in the knees.

Kevin had started back home soon enough after they ate. Deciding that they still had school the next day and he was sure Edd wouldn't want to be out too late. This had all gone just perfectly, maybe he could convince the brunette of a second date perhaps. Kevin once more moved to his bike and by now Edd was quite good at getting on and off the thing. He also was less awkward on the placement of his arms around Kevin's chest. Though his heart did flutter every time. Their drive back to the cul-de-sac was nice and quiet. It was the type of silence one could get lost in thought in. So peaceful and quaint.

After stopping at Edd's house for the second night in a row Kevin had decided he could make this quite the normal occurrence. Kevin kicked out the stand and then hopped off, helping Edd off more out of habit since this would be about the fourth time he does this. Edd snickered a bit as his hands laid on the other's shoulders, his face ever so slightly pink with the placement of the red head's hands.

"Kevin you know I have become rather acquainted with dismounting your motorcycle." Edd snickered just slightly and Kevin shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Yeah I know, but I still don't mind helping out." Kevin spoke as he rubbed the back of his head. "Besides it's what you are suppose to do on a date right?" He said with a slight shrug. Has Kevin never actually been on a date before? Surely not. Edd snickered a bit and moved up closer to Kevin, gently taking his hand this time.

"Well I greatly appreciate the gesture." Edd said with a soft smile, his tongue pressed against the gap in his teeth. Which Kevin had come to admire. Edd snickered a bit as he moved closer to Kevin. Deciding he wanted to show his appreciation in a bit more physical manner. Kevin didn't quite expect Edd getting so close all of a sudden. he gave a little smile. Edd leaned up and kissed his cheek ever so softly.

Kevin's arms moved around Edd ever so gently, his hands on his hips as he tilted his head. He was honestly in heaven, he got the sweetest kiss from Edd and he got to hold him whilst it was happening. Kevin's eyes landed on the other a good moment after the small shy cheek kiss. The red head smiled and shook his head ever so slowly.

"I can't believe that you did that. That has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen." Kevin said with a smirk. "Kissing on the first Date Dee? Who would have thought." He had to tease the other a bit, especially to get that very flushed reaction with a shy smile. His tongue pressed against the gap in his teeth as he thought of a rebuttal.

"Well Kevin, I will have to say you started this endeavor when you pecked my cheek in the butterfly exhibit." Edd explained and Kevin rolled his eyes a bit. He shook his head some before pulling Edd towards the door of his house.

"Well you looked to sweet not to at least try it. Plus I got possibly the greatest picture out there now." Kevin joked back as he made it to the front steps. "It was a nice night, don't you think?" The tone in his voice was hopeful for a positive response.

"Yes it was very pleasant Kev... Perhaps for the next romantic escapade I can be the one paying for it?" Edd suggested, maybe he was being a bit too forward, but he really would like to do this again. Kevin's eyes went a bit wide and he nodded quickly.

"Of course Dee, hell you can pick what we do next as well. I don't mind." Kevin grinned some, he didn't expect Edd to offer another date. Hell the red head felt proud of himself making the other feel this way. Edd nodded and then moved more towards his home. It was rather late and they had to be up quite early, Especially Kevin with his sport endeavor and the home coming game on the approach.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Edd asked with another one of those care free smiles. Kevin nodded, beginning to wave him off as he took steps back from the porch.

"I'll text you later Dee." Kevin smiled once more, he was pretty sure he would wake up the next day and all of this would be some dream. He took hold of his bike, simply driving it right across the street to his own home. Everything felt almost too surreal. He of course proceeded to message Edd good night.

Kevin: good night d. can't wait to see you again ;)

Edd: Have a pleasant rest Kevin. However I can't say how well I will sleep, I still feel quite giddy.

Kevin: get some rest can't have you sleeping in

Edd couldn't help but smile to these caring messages. This really had happened and he was actually in a romance with the boy he had quite the crush on all those years ago. Of course he knew by morning he would be quizzed on his date by Eddy. He knew his friend meant well, though he would rather keep personal affairs personal. Despite himself Edd was asleep before ten perusal.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning started as any other. With Edd moving out of bed a bit before his alarm, he dressed quickly, though spied the out of place Letterman jacket folded on his desk chair. It would be rather chilly that morning and Kevin had even mentioned he didn't mind Edward wearing it about. But what would Eddy do, walking in twice to him donning the red head's clothing? Though there were still the comments on how Kevin liked the sight of him in the jersey. Perhaps he could wear it about, if anything is mentioned on the subject he could always say he was simply holding it for Kevin. 

Edd slowly slipped it on, he smiled ever so slightly. It was always so warm and slightly comforting for some unknown reason. Though as he stepped out of his room, into the hall there were some loud knocks from down stairs. It seems Eddy was already here! Edd ran down stairs in haste to answer the door. He swung it open quickly to see Eddy there, already on his way to walk into the home, he kicked off his shoos as always

“Salutations Eddy! How are you this fine morning?” Edd asked pretty cheery, especially with hos early it was. Though Eddy just scoffed, giving the brunette a once over. 

“Well don't you seem happy? I guess shovel chin didn't fuck things up too badly huh?” Eddy suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest. Causing Edd to pause and then look away, sort of fiddling with his fingers for a moment.

“Well no. The date was actually extremely pleasant and thoughtful. He even got be a rather perfect edition to my collection of Lepidoptera specimens.” Edd spoke very fondly of the whole event. Eddy only nodded a moment before sighing a tad.

“I didn't think he would actually go through with walking around almost wanting to pass out because of how boring that place is. But at least that means he care's I guess.” Eddy said and looked over the jacket. “You're wearing that to school aren't you love bird?” Eddy was starting to at least accept the fact his best friend had a boyfriend. Though it was the personal vendetta around the red headed jock that still got to Eddy. One step out of line and he would be making sure this is done and over with. With all the things Kevin has done in the past be better make it up to at least Edd. 

“Well... Kev had said that he didn't mind so yes. My other jacket is in the wash currently.” Edd spoke as his cheeks just barely airbrushed pink. Edd gave a sheepish smile as he moved to walk towards his front door and slipping his shoes on quickly. “Shall we be on our way then Eddy? We can't be late after all!”

“Yeah yeah alright lover boy. I'll take you to the big meat head at school. But we still have another movie night next week and you better show up this time. I mean you having a boyfriend is fine and all but Ed is missing ya double D.” Of course when Eddy said Ed he meant the both of them without looking soft. 

“Certainly Eddy, just because I am perusing something romantic does not lessen our friendship in any way I assure you.” Edd spoke with a smile to reassure Eddy all was well. Which did help a bit, at least he knew Edd hadn't forgotten about them. Though as Edd picked his phone out of his pocket Eddy could spy the new background. He couldn't help but snicker just a tad.

“Oh my god, no way. Sock head, is that Kevin on your lock screen??” He asked as he practically snatched the phone out of Edd's hands, much to his dismay. The photo was of a slightly annoyed Kevin with butterflies of all things over his head and faced. 

“Eddy that is private! This is completely overstepping boundaries!” Edd practically whined as he tried to grab the phone back from the now cackling Eddy. The shorter was gripping at his stomach as he bellowed out with laughter.

“How did you even get him to stand still for these! This is some grade A black mail materiel Double D!” Eddy said as he went to the photo gallery. There were a few pictures of Kevin alone, then some of them both, very close and smiling. It was kind of cute and strange to see Kevin smile like that, though Eddy stopped when he found the one of the flustered Edd getting a kiss from Kevin. “Whoa.” Was all Eddy could say before the phone was tugged back into the possession of it's rightful owner.

“I would advise you to keep out of one's private devices thank you Eddy.” Edd spoke in a scornful tone. Though Edd's cheeks burned a deep deep red. “It was a simple peck, don't start getting ridiculous ideas. It was harmless and reciprocated...” He huffed and Eddy scoffed, saying something about how much of a prude Edd was, but leaving it at that. They ventured out to the car soon enough and made the quick drive to go and grab Ed. Their drove to school was the usual, a little bit of banter on the new set of movies for next week, what they had already seen and what they wanted to see. 

It was kind of nice for Edd, to think that his friends were pretty supportive over all. The only thing that upset them a bit was the person, not the fact he was a guy or anything like that. Which was justifiable if Edd was being honest. He always sort of dreaded dating for the reason he was scared how other's would react to who he liked. But this had proven rather successful.


	17. Chapter 17

Eddy drove them to school that morning, it was quite the normal routine. They picked Ed up, having to wake him up perusal. What would the lug do without them? Probably miss school almost every day. The car ride was less about Edd's date the day before and more over what movies they would be watching that upcoming weekend. Other than that it was quite harmless and usual banter among the Ed's. Edd was just happy that both of his friends didn't seem too bothered or even care too much about his new found relationship.

Things were actually going great for once, their little group of misfits seem to have a new place at the table of individuals on a much higher ranking in the social hierarchy. It was kind of nice to think about. Edd walked into school, not even thinking about the large jacket with Kevin's name plastered on the back slung over his shoulders. He was still in deep debate with Eddy over which monster movie was better. It was now between Sharknado and Eight Legged Freaks. Both were respectively grand movies in their own right, but Edd was pushing for the giant spiders. 

Though as they walked more into the cafeteria, the buzzing of almost all the schools population in the morning there were slight stars turned Edd's way. He tried his best to ignore them, dating Kevin garnered him a bit more attention than he would have liked. But at the same time he couldn't say it was all negative. Far from it. No one had bothered him through the halls since they started sitting at Kevin's table. There was a lot less fear as he roamed from class to class doing various things. 

The next few weeks would be like this, Edd would get a ride with Eddy, meet up with Kevin for a bit in the morning and walk him to class before he went on about his day. He would have lunch with his red head boyfriend and also his close friends. Things couldn't be possibly better for brunette. About two weeks passed before Edd found the perfect thing for his and Kevin's second official date. They had hung out a bit after school when they both had extracurricular activities. Such was the case the Friday Edd had set up everything for that weekend. 

Edd happily walked out of his class once more to head out to the football field, most of the other players were used to seeing Edd show up every Monday and Friday for Kevin. So they would of course keep an eye out for him and if they saw him first they would tease Kevin about his 'boy-toy wondering up'. Though it never bothered Edd as much as it did Kevin, who would huff and act so frustrated at the team. Even though he knew it was harmless hazing. 

Edd walked up as usual, his hand on the bad slung over his shoulder, he was wearing the Letterman Kevin had given him. He wore it quite a bit actually, almost everyday it seemed to get too cold for the brunette just to dawn a simple long sleeve shirt. Edd smiled that sweet smile at the team, waving at them a bit as he walked closer. He always made sure to time it during the end or practice so he didn't disrupt them. 

“Salutations good sirs.” Edd spoke happily as he walked up to the team, not quite seeing Kevin yet as he glanced around. “May I inquire as to Kevin's whereabouts?” He asked looking up to one of the line men who just shrugged a bit. There really hasn't been too much of an issue with any of the team bothering with him thus far so Edd didn't feel too anxious standing by the group waiting. 

“I think he went to the bathroom, he'll be back double D.” Another spoke up with a smile towards the brunette. Edd simply nodded and grinned brightly up at them. There were one or two of the team that have admitted Edd was quite the cute one. Though of course they wouldn't say a word around his hot headed boyfriend. Kind of a bad ideas. Other's didn't mind seeming him or just plane couldn't care less. There was some small talk between a few of them and Edd, simple things like school, some of them even asking Edd for some advice on a few upcoming projects in classes. It was kind of nice. 

Their conversation went along as they waited, soon enough the object of Edd's search would stroll up. Those emerald green eyes taking a once over at his team huddled around Edd. While Kevin hated to admit it, he was easy to make jealous. He also knew some of the team could be flirtatious jackasses. So Kevin took some steps closer, not yet having changed from his padding. He strolled up, more behind poor little Edd. This made the three jocks around him give a slight glance as they stopped speaking. The brunette paused as well, he tilted his head some. A quizzical look spread across his features. 

Though suddenly there would be arms wrapping around him, it was a tight strong hold pulling him in. At first Edd panicked and tried his hardest to wedge his way out of the grip. That was until his head tilted back and he saw the read head looming over him. Edd's face was airbrushed with a soft pink, though he smiled up at Kevin. 

“You startled me, Kev.” Edd spoke in more of a slight huff, but that smile never left his features. He still was not the best with public displays of affection but he found Kevin to be warm and then embrace to be pleasant enough. There were a few snickers from the other jocks. Before they actually teased him a bit.

“Geeze didn't think captain 'Kev' could be so soft!” One of them laughed and Kevin gave a sharp glare his way.

“Oh yeah? I can show you soft Joe.” Kevin grumbled as he held Edd tighter in his arms, The brunette bit his lip and slightly shifted in the almost strangling hold. This at least caused Kevin to loosen his grip. “Sorry Dee.” He muttered down at him. Edd moved to turn in his hold once it was loose enough and he gave a delighted and almost enthusiastic air about him. Not something Kevin had expected from him. 

“I finally acquired an event for our next romantic outing. It is all prepared for tomorrow.” Edd said this positively beaming. God that was the cutest thing Kevin has ever seen. He seemed to be so proud of whatever he had picked out. It must be big since he waited weeks before saying anything about his plans. Edward then pulled out two tickets? Kevin took them slowly from the overzealous brunette. 

“Dee... are these hokey tickets? Holy shit these are actually great seats.” Kevin spoke as he read the tickets over. Those green eyes looked back to the bashful Edd. 

“I hoped you greatly enjoyed the sport, I had noted you speaking about the preseason events so I took it upon myself to plan this for our romantic escapade.” Edd said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. Kevin snickered a bit before leaning down to peck the top of Edd's head. His lips soft and gentle on his forehead.

“This is perfect De-” He was cut off by a few mocking awes from his team behind Edd. Those blue eyes glanced back at them and his face flushed a bright red, for a moment he had almost forgotten the group was there. Kevin seemed to give an annoyed look before he released Edd from his grasp. “I have to go change, but I will grab you when I'm done. Just wait here.”


	18. Chapter 18

Edd waited outside, sitting up on the bench on the side of the field. He sat up more as he watched his adorable red headed boyfriend walk out of his the inside gym. He looked up at him with that sweet welcoming smile. Kevin looked over him and shook his head a bit, it was nice to see the brunette waiting for him two days a week. Kevin also brought him home every two days of course. It was a nice change of pace. They had a small bit of alone time with one another. Edd hopped up to his feet, walking closer to him, getting the red head's arm slung around his shoulder. 

“Well greetings to you too Kev.” Edward said sweetly as he leaned into the taller man's side. It was warm and nice to be close to him. It wasn't like the Ed's didn't hang off Edd all the time anyway. He was very much used to it by now. Kevin leaned down to him, a tad bit more doting than the other Eds normally were.

“I can't believe you got us tickets to a hokey game. And these are practically front row seats. How long ago did you buy these?” Kevin asked looking down at those soft blue eyes that peaked out from his hat. Edd thought about it a good moment.

“Last Monday I do believe, I wanted to add a bit of suspense before revealing my plans for our outing.” He said this cheerfully as Kevin stopped. Edd had been planning this for almost two weeks and had been keeping it a surprise? That was sweet and unexpected. Edd turned to him as Kevin stopped. The red head smirked down at him, they were now past the field and behind the bleachers. Still on the grass at the back of the school. Out of sight of the field or parking lot. Kevin moved a hand to cup Edd's cheek, guiding it to look up at him more. “Kevin?”

“You know you are the sweetest damn boyfriend I could ever asked. How did I get this lucky?” Kevin asked as he leaned down more to him, his other hand gently going to Edd's hip as the one stayed on his cheek. Edd easily figured out what Kevin was doing as the space between them started to lessen. He gave a wide eyed stare but found himself matching the other's closeness. Edd had never actually kissed anyone before, so this was new to him. Their lips softly brushed against one another, Edd could feel his face getting hotter. Though Kevin didn't stop there, he finally pressed their lips more firmly into place. Those green eyes closing as well as the adjacent blue ones. 

Edd felt like his heart was going to break through his rip cage, yet at the same time it was too nice to pull back from. His fingers tightly gripped onto Kevin's shirt. It made Kevin smirked into the kiss feeling the way Edd leaned on him for support over just a simple kiss. He pulled back slowly, Edd's eyes were still shut and that face was read hot, his cheeks were in competition with the flesh of a tomato. 

Slowly Edd's eyes opened, those half lidded blue orbs looked up at Kevin. Though mixed with how red his face was? Kevin wished he had a picture of that, it was just the most precious thing he has ever seen in his life. He didn't think a simple kiss would create this much of a confused and flustered Edd. Geeze it was like the other had never- suddenly the gears started to turn in Kevin's head. What he had just done. He had suddenly just taken Edd's first kiss hadn't he??

“Are you okay there Dee?” Kevin asked, biting his lip, maybe he over stepped. But he thought it would be a nice time to show his appreciation. Edd seemed to nod just slightly. Though he gave a little smile as he glanced away, before leaning up once more and kissing Kevin's lips right back. It was just as gentle as soft as cotton. Kevin wanted to push back into the kiss to make it last longer but he didn't want to frighten Edd away. Though that hand on his hip did give him a slight squeeze. Edd pulled back slowly and then grabbed his hand.

“I'm quite fine Kev.” Edd spoke in a softer tone, it was easy to tell he was slightly nervous about all that. But it was fine with Kevin, he wasn't mad or upset. He may just have to be a bit less spontaneous with his nervous little love. Which was still rather easy, he didn't mind turning it a bit down for Edd. Though seeing him like that sparked a few other thoughts into his head. Some rather risky positions to have Edd in to get that same reaction from the poor boy. Kevin shouldn't be thinking about this right next to Edd, but he couldn't help himself. Especially with how wordy the other was, reducing him to nothing more than small noises had crossed Kevin's mind way before they started actually dating. 

These thoughts were possibly the for front of a few bouts of self pleasuring nights in Kevin's room. Of course he wouldn't be telling this to Edd anytime soon. He wasn't looking to frighten off the most thoughtful and sweet date he has ever come to know. So he would keep this to himself, though the image of a red faced Edd was now in the forefront of his mind. He would walk Edd to his bike as always, getting on and helping Edd up as well. It was always a pleasure to have Edd wrapped around him so closely on the bike. He couldn't ask for anything better in that moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Kevin brought Edd home quickly after the small kiss to the lips. They had been dating for about three weeks now, almost a month already. He had to say everything was going extensively well, sure Edd's OCD was something to get used to. Such as him cleaning up quickly after lunch, making sure the lunch table was clear before leaving it. Making sure everything was perfectly organized in his bags which took time. The red head hadn't actually been inside of Edd's house and Edd hadn't been over at his own. Maybe he could swing by earlier than the game to hang out with him. Or possibly invite him over. 

Kevin stopped at his house quickly and leaned down gently for a very soft peck on his lips. Only the third kiss he had gotten from the Brunette but he couldn't get enough. He smiled ever so slightly to the flushed, shy kiss back from the other. Edd tilted his head to the side and grinned up at Kevin, showing off that gap in his teeth. Damn that melted his heart much too quickly. Hell Edd could get away with murder if he flashed that look. Though he was much too innocent and sweet for such a thing.

Though they parted for the night, Kevin was on cloud nine. Kevin would wake up the next morning a bit earlier than he usually would on a Saturday. This was possibly due to the excitement he felt for that nights hokey game. He got up and dressed himself. His mind wondering to Edd's face from the day before. The flushed expression as he first kissed him. How perfect that looked. The red head couldn't take his mind off of it. He craved that little reaction from the brunette. 

After breakfast Kevin decided it was a good time to message the other. Might as well see what he was up to, he also had forgotten exactly what time the game was. He would be sure to ask at least. 

Kevin: _hey babe, are you up?_  
Edd: _Greetings, Kev. Yes I am quite awake._   
Kevin: _sweet i was wondering if we could hang out for a bit before the game_  
Kevin: _i mean we never exactly get to just you and me_

Goddamn it Kevin, stop being so needy. The red head groaned a bit, maybe he was being too brash. Edd had his own friends and life to deal with. Plus they would be meeting each other for the game anyway. But he wanted to just sit around with Edd, casually and not have anything to do. Maybe even just talk about their life. But was he being overbearing?

Edd: _I do not see any reason not too. I just have a few meager chores to finish first._  
Kevin: _alright fair enough_  
Edd: _I see it taking no more than ten minutes if you would like to depart after._

Kevin's face lit up with excitement. He was actually going over to Edd's to just chill out. Sure Kevin had seen Edd's house probably a million times while on his way to his own, but that was from an outside perspective. He will actually be able to explore the interior this time. There were a few speculations on how it may look. Was it as tidy as his school bag? Was it more relaxed and lived in? Honestly Kevin wasn't sure either way. The red head got himself ready, brushing out his hair, even though that was void since he placed his signature backwards cap over it. He gave Edd about fifteen or so minutes before heading over. He could feel his palms slightly calm up, why was he so nervous? Edd made him nervous at times. 

Kevin knocked on the door softly. Though nothing came of it, he waited a good moment before knocking again. Still nothing. Kevin frowned a moment, Edd was probably still cleaning. Slowly the red head moved to try the door, it was probably rude of him but he had seen the other Ed's just walk in a million times. It shouldn't cause that much of an issue right?

Kevin: _hey man i'm here._  
Kevin: _mind if i come in or what?_  
Edd: _Oh my apologies, yes you may come in. I didn't hear you knock._

Well that was a relief to Kevin, at least he wasn't breaking and entering. He was just quite the impatient guy. His hands dug deeper into his pockets as he glanced about. The place was almost too clean, like a show house. It was almost unnerving. Though the red head knew he didn't step into the wrong one. Those deep green eyes didn't stay in one place long as he walked abut, eventually glancing to the stairs by the door. He got a mischievous grin on those features before heading up. Maybe he could surprise Edd a bit. 

As he approached the landing he could hear water running. He was quick to realize Edd was in the shower. While the more depraved part of his brain really would like a peak of that he decided that was a completely horrible idea. As Kevin's foot is placed on the landing to the stairs the shower cuts off. The ginger froze up for a good slit second as the bathroom door creaked open and steam rolled out. Then there were quickened steps out, The brunette walked out, fluffy, almost shoulder length brown hair pushed back so the other could see. He had a towel wrapped around his thin waist but nothing else. He was very slim, not much muscle defining him, though not as tan as Kevin was either. His arms stretched up as he yawned, not even noticing his new peeping-tom.

This was until those pale blue eyes opened as he turned towards his room. His face going probably the brightest hue of crimson Kevin has ever seen, it even seemed to go up to the tip of his ears. Kevin panicked a moment, fuck he was giving off the worst impression possible by ogling Edd at the moment. Edd looked a bit mortified that he was seen so indecent, though he made an almost speed run to his bedroom. He needed to at the very least get pants on. Edd slowly walked out, fully clothed with his hat over his wet hair, which was only slightly annoying. 

“I... didn't see anything Dee. I promise.” Kevin spoke out, his face a bit pink now. His hand on the back of his head. This wasn't completely true, more because he saw what was under his hat. Pretty brunette hair. He looked adorable without it. Edd shifted some, his face still a bit pink.

“um, good. I greatly apologize for the awkward encounter. I didn't expect you to be up here when I emerged from the shower.” Edd spoke out looking away from Kevin a bit more. Kevin shook his head with a snicker.

“Why are you apologizing? I mean I won't complain about the view.” Kevin said as he leaned down more to him, giving a soft voice to him. Edd bit his lip slightly and looked away, trying to softly shove at Kevin, though he was not moving the brick wall football player. Kevin was at least glad he wasn't taking this too harshly.


	20. Chapter 20

Edd still could not fathom the simple fact that Kevin had seen him in some rather indecent state of dress. Yes the towel covered the more embarrassing parts of his anatomy but he was without a hat or any sort of shirt. Edd was not the most fond of his own physic, being thin with little to no muscle on his being made for uncomfortable times doing most summer activities. Even swimming during the most heated months he chose to wear a shirt to cover his form. Yet Kevin had seen him without one now. He felt as though he could curl up and hide away, lest it wasn't for their date and his need to strive to be a good host. 

Though it would seem the red head had no qualms with the new revelations. In fact he seemed to almost take joy in seeing Edd in that state of undress. How peculiar that was. Edd never thought himself to have anything of value when it came to the looks department. Though Kevin showered him with a myriad if compliments. It seemed to be thrown out so casually they almost lacked luster. Yet to Kevin they were true, those deep green eyes couldn't leave the boy when he was really enjoying himself. When Edd was lost in his own ramblings on insects or mechanics, something Kevin can actually engage with him on. 

Kevin seemed to stare him down after such an awkward encounter, or rather maybe Edd was more aware of that lingering gaze. He wasn't quite sure yet. Though the jock was very much putting the sight of Edd in a towel to memory for... other reasons. He may have a thing for small thin brunettes. More so now that he knew what Edd looked like without a hat. There was some more awkward ramblings from the smaller before he allowed Kevin into his room. Much like the rest of the house it was perfectly clean. Only in this case everything was labeled in some strange manner. Such as a large cactus plant in the corner by it's lonesome with the title 'Jim' pasted onto it. Edd named his plant? How cute. 

“Geeze, your room is spotless.” Kevin murmured as he walked about it, scanning about the room. Though before he could step in Edd stopped, a gentle hand on his chest.

“Kevin, would you please remove your shoes? Mother and father don't approve of shoes in the house” Edd said pointing to the offending articles of clothing. Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes before slipping them off and leaving them outside the door.

“Sorry man, didn't know. Where are your parents anyway? It's the weekend.” He commented as he moved to sit on the bed softly, only slightly jostling the bed spread under his weight. Edd seemed to only slightly flinch to that, he would have to straighten it once Kevin left. The brunette strolled over, stopping in front of Kevin.

“Well they are out of town currently. They won't be returning until possibly winter break. That is unless they are needed else where.” Edd said this so casually. However Kevin seemed flabbergasted. How could he be so complacent with his parents being out for such a long period of time. Sure it was rare to see a car outside but he didn't expect their departure to be months at a time. Kevin frowned his brow slightly, though Edd was quick to pick up on his unrest on the situation. “It's quite alright Kevin, it has helped me grow rather responsible beyond my years” He spoke palms out. 

“Seems like bullshit to me, but hey if their job is that important I can't say much.” Kevin grumbled slightly, just seemed like a hell of a way to grow up. At least from an outsider's perspective. Kevin's arms slowly loop around the brunette before him, pulling him close, slightly between his legs so their chests were touching. “Come on, let's not talk about all that. We are suppose to be on a date right?” Kevin tried to cheer up the mood.

Edd's face went a small tint pink and his hands moved to Kevin's arms. Slowly sliding down them without thinking. It was more nervous fiddling. Though the interpretation was more interest, he could feel the toned limbs that held him. He wouldn't lie and say the red head was not attractive. He was, he had always been. This was one of the reasons he had so many girls fawning over him, and yet he picked the dork. The largest nerd there was in the neighborhood. Edd would never understand it, though questioning it may be more detrimental.

“Kevin language.” He muttered softly, though Kevin always seemed to brush him off when he did this. He would apologize but it wasn't like Edd was that strict on the subject. Those green eyes loomed over the brunette a moment before a larger hand moved to rest on his head, slowly pulling off his hat to let the damp mop of hair on his head fall. “K-Kevin??” Edd tensed up, no one has ever done that before. Not even the Ed's.

“Sorry, but you look good without it.” Kevin spoke up softly as he leaned in, kissing Edd's lips ever so gently. It was like trying not to spook a rabbit, Edd's little anxieties always got the better of him when it came to physical contact. So Kevin would edge slowly, making things like this more normalized, making him more comfortable as time went on. He may push the line at times but he would pull back if asked to do so. Edd melted into the kiss, his arms moving around Kevin's neck loosely. As they parted Kevin's eyes met those beautiful ice blue orbs.

“we... We should possibly start getting ready for the game, yes? We only have an hour and a half before it is set to begin.” Edd suddenly spoke out, Kevin only giving him the sweetest smile before he stood, dropping Edd's hat onto his head. Edd was quick to put it on properly. This was going to be wonderful, he could already tell, he had a small surprise for Kevin once they got there.


	21. Chapter 21

Kevin was slightly more excited about the game than he had been taking Edd out the first time. Granted he didn't have quite as many nerves since this would be a reaping occurrence it seemed. Edd didn't seem to be tiring of the constant affection the red head had to give. His arms would snake around him constantly at school, possibly to the brunette's dismay if Kevin was being entirely honest. However he has yet to be pushed away. Just an embarrassed side glance if it happened to catch the attention of passers by. Something Kevin had grown little care for. Those bright blue eyes would always grow so wide, darting about before staring into Kevin's soul. He loved it. 

Kevin stood from the bed, brushing himself off as Edd took a slight side step to fix up the bedding. Kevin just raised a brow, he has never seen anyone with such a control issue. He had been told by Edd it was simple OCD, however the amount of stress it caused Edd at times was worrying. Everything had to be in order, perfectly orderly and in line. The only time this compulsion was quelled seemed to be around the other Ed's. Kevin was not granted that side of Edd yet. But he did strive for him to be that comfortable around him.

Kevin strolled himself out of the room, expecting the other to follow after him. His eyes still scanning the walls. Out in the hall there were no labels like Edd had set up, that seemed to be focused only in his personal space in the home. He wondered how the other would react to a shared living space with someone honestly. Probably quite the change. Those forest green eyes loomed back over Edd as he ever so gently shut his door and paused. Lifting a yellow note that had been planted on his door. He folded it ever so neatly and pocketed the note. 

“Shall we be off then?” Edd asked in that same cheery, yet proper tone he was quite known for. Kevin stared down at him a moment before nodding.

“Uh yeah. Hey D, what's with all the notes?” Kevin questioned slowly, he probably shouldn't pry. He can only ever remember one instance he had been in Edd's house... That was to kick the ever-loving shit out of Eddy for messing up his bike back in the day. Granted he never took the time to actually stop and look around, there was a bigger task at hand. 

“Oh, they are just requests left by my parents whilst they are here. Chores to do daily and such.” Edd explained as if it was common practice in most house holds. He really was a good kid, he always had been. There was just an almost depressive air to the thought of that sort of communication. Kevin didn't push it further, not wanting to pry or upset Edd with his questioning. So the red head slumped and started down the steps. “Are we departing now? You haven't even got a jacket Kev.” Edd suddenly chimed up. 

Kevin paused mid-step and then practically cursed himself. He had been so eager to see Edd that he didn't think about the ice rink being cold. He was in a simple t-shirt and jeans, nothing at all fancy. However he would probably be buying some jersey for him and Edd... wait Edd in a jersey? Kevin really didn't need that image while he was still over at his house! Why must his imagination betray him at every waking moment? “It's fine, we can stop by my place so I can grab one.” Kevin shrugged casually, still hiding the fact he now has two very interesting images of Edd swirling around in his head. 

Kevin started out towards his house, Edd was right beside him, babbling on about how excited he was for the date. Though Kevin would have to explain the rules and things to him. Edd had read a bit on it but he would much rather see it first hand and understand it in real time. Kevin couldn't help but find this at least a bit charming. Edd had researched for their date, how cute was that? Kevin walked in, not paying any mind to the fact he didn't technically invite Edd to follow, just expecting him to. This however gained some mixed signals. He stammered a moment, the brunette staring into the house he has never seen the interior to. Slowly he stepped through the threshold, slipping his shoes off at the door as he would always do in his own home. Kevin shook his head, but wouldn't stop him. Wahever made Edd comfortable he guessed. 

The home was very much lived in, nothing like the show-house aesthetic that Edd had in his own. There may be a few things strewn about, such as a blanket laying across the sofa. Yet it wasn't messy either. Just homely. Kevin motioned for Edd to follow him through the living room and past the kitchen. There was a woman standing in the kitchen, her back was turned to them. She didn't even flinch or attempt to turn before her voice rang out over the running of water. Her feet planted in front of the sink, she had bright red hair much like Kevin's but that was all Edd could make of her. 

“Kevin, you know you are suppose to tell me before you have guests over.” She said in a tone that could only be described as teasing. Kevin could see Edd tense in the corner of his eye. The brunette was never good with meeting new people, let alone parental figures. Despite their growing age Edd still had quite the worry with authoritarian socializing. He gave an almost forced nervous smile as she turned to face them. Her eyes were a soft hazel, almost grey. Her skin was pale and covered with freckles much like Kevin, though he got more sun with his sports activities.

“Don't worry mom, I'm just here to grab a jacket and then we will be out of your hair.” Kevin said this lightheartedly. It was a kind sort of teasing tone that Edd would never take with his own parents. Edd just stared between them before those gery eyes settled on him, giving the brunette a once over she smiled sweetly. 

“Aren't you going to at least introduce your new friend here?” She said this with the same tone back, pulling away from her cleaning to walk herself around the island and to the kitchen doorway, much closer to the pair. She seemed to be challenging, or in reality encouraging, Edd to introduce himself. The brunette was a bit choked up a moment, he rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat.

“My name is Edward Johnson, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Barr.” He spoke almost more formally than Kevin had ever heard from him, if he didn't know any better it was like Edd was meeting with a boss or some teacher. This gained a soft smile from the woman. 

“Likewise Mr. Johnson” Mrs. Barr teased a bit. “Come now there is no reason to be formal! You are Kevin's friend after all. You can call me Barbara, or Barb for short if you like.” She said happily as she nodded to him. “Where are you two headed anyway?” Edward shifted his weight between his feet, he was unsure if Kevin had told his parents that he was dating anyone, or if he should just say they were going out. He stammered for a while before Kevin spoke up.

“We are going to see a hokey game, come on Double D. We are going to be late.” Kevin said practically pulling Edd out of the situation by his hand. Though Mrs. Barr was quick to note the two's fingers intertwined. A mother always knows when something is amiss. Especially the fact that Kevin had allowed Edd to hold his football jacket. Kevin loved that thing and lately he hadn't been wearing it. Mrs. Barr had a sinking suspicion with the two. Though before she could voice it the duo were at Kevin's door, slipping in without another word.


	22. Chapter 22

"Man that was close, sorry about that D. she means well but she can be sort of nosey." Kevin sighed as he shut the door. His eyes shut a moment before he smiled and turned to Edd. "I hope she didn't scare you roo bad." Edd simply shook his head

"No she is quite fine. She seems very sweet." Edd smiled slightly, a very polite and nice smile. Kevin only chuckled and started walking through his room. moving to his closet to grab a better shirt and jacket. Kevin was quite used to the locker rooms so stripping his own shirt in front of Edd didn't bother him in the least. Though it did catch the other off guard. "Would you rather I wait outside while you change?" Edd chimed up.

"Huh? oh no I'm just switching shirts. I don't think a t-shirt will cut it." Kevin shrugged as he slipped the sweater on quickly. "Come on it is just a shirt anyway. The ed's used to go to the lake all the time remember?" He laughed some and Edd shifted in his spot.

"That is correct but there is a bit of a difference I suppose. I never saw Eddy or Ed in a romantic sense." Edd commented with a slight huff. "We have also been friends since kindergarten."

"Wait seriously? I know you three moved in before everyone else but I didn't know you have been here that long" Kevin asked curiously as he moved to sit back on his bed. "How did that happen anyway? I mean no offense how did you end up with those two? I can see you and Ed hanging out because he is alright, but Eddy?"

"Come now Kevin, Eddy is not as bad as you seem to believe. He has his redeemable qualities under it all. Besides Eddy knew Ed before I moved in next to him. We have actually been doing monster movie Friday since me and Eddy were allowed to run rampant around the cul-de-sac"

“He could have fooled me. Eddy has always been a greedy asshole and we both know it.” Kevin said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Though this only made Edd chuckle a bit, his hand going over his mouth.

“Are you sure you aren't showcasing just a tad bit of jealousy Kevin? I am well aware that me and the other Ed's have a rather... unique relationship. It is quite different from what I have observed from other's around our age.” Edd explained a bit but smiled fondly to Kevin. “Our movie nights are a good example. Ed has never been one for upholding personal boundaries or space so I assume that is just how things started.” 

Edd spoke thinking back to last nights movie marathon. It was like most other's they had come to do in the past. With Eddy, Edd and well Ed all on the couch in Ed's room, mashed very close with one another watching some devil beast tear apart it's innocent victims on screen. Most of the time it Was Ed, then Edd then Eddy on the far end. All three jumping and clinging to one another. Personal space was thrown so far out the window it was orbiting the earth. 

However the three had been so close that Edd had gotten rather used to it. Even if his taller companion enjoyed throwing his strength around to pick up the other's and run off or such. That could be rather troubling. But Ed had a kind heart and he was just trying to protect his friends most of the time he does this. However their last movie night was slightly off. With tension in the air of Eddy still disagreeing with Edd having a new relationship. However they all know it wasn't the relationship that was the issue but the other party in said relationship. 

_“I still don't get why of all people you are with shovel chin” Eddy would huff out after the first movie had ended. Edd only rolled his eyes some_

_“Eddy I am quite sure what I am doing, Kevin is a kind soul deep down. He has done a lot of maturing.” Edd would rebuttal to the claim_

_“He is still sort of scary Double D.” Ed finally chimed in on the matter_

_“Not you too. Come now fellas, I am going out with Kevin again tomorrow and I am sure it will go smoothly as lat time.” Edd said in his own defense._

_“Look he isn't being too bad of a guy but we can't just ignore what he used to do in the past.” Eddy stated with a sigh. “Just let us know if something isn't going so well alright? We want to help you out.” It was rare Eddy was genuine about something like this. “Hell even mono-brow is getting concerned seeing him hang off you.” Edd knew this was stemmed for his own well being but he wanted it to be a minor subject._

_“I will inform you first if I see something a miss, but it has been almost a month with no issue. I think it is time we drop the subject and get on as we usually do. Come on Ed, it's your turn to pick a movie.” Edd said with a smile and Ed jumped at the chance, almost as if all had been forgotten._

Kevin soon enough got up from the bed and started towards the door.

“Come on D, we are going to be late.” He finally spoke, though had yet to deny his jealousy over Eddy and Ed. They just all got along so smoothly and Kevin had ruined his chance at that when he was young and stupid. Edd jumped up and walked after him, the snuck past Kevin's mother quickly. He sighed ever so slightly. Soon enough they were on their way to the skate rink. Edd was practically jumping on his heels a moment before grabbing Kevin's hand and pulling him along towards the entrance. Handing the booth two sets of tickets. Kevin raised a brow some. 

“I am sorry to admit Kevin but I wasn't entirely truthful with you. Yet there is quite the surprise after the game.” Edd spoke with almost a mischievous smile. Something Kevin hadn't seen from him much at all. Yet he followed him quickly as he they got the tickets back. Their seats were practically front row and perfect. Kevin had to say he was impressed, Edd must have really gone all out on this little Date.


	23. Chapter 23

Kevin set back in his seat, loving every moment of the game. The players were rough with one another and many times had they slammed into the glass paneling in front the pair. This made Edd cling to Kevin's arm some, more due to the sound than the actual event. The red head loved it all. Gently wrapping his arm around the smaller to comfort him when he jumped. Edd smiled up at him sheepishly, not wanting to worry Kevin at all. They watched the game until about the first third was done. Kevin shifted and nudged Edd softly to get his attention. Smiling down at him with those lovely green eyes Edd had learned to adore. “You want to get some snacks real quick?” He asked curiously.

“Oh! Right, of course.” Edd spoke as he slowly moved away from the red head, slipping from out of his grasp swiftly as he started towards the little food court. Though nestled between stands was a small shop where people can get memorabilia of their favored teams. The caught Kevin's attention much quicker than the wafting smell of greasy stand food. He patted Edd's shoulder, saying he would return shortly as he scuttled off. Edd watched him with curious eyes, but shrugged it off. Deciding to simply order the traditional junk from these stands. He was sure Kevin wouldn't mind. 

Soon enough as Edd was walking away from the line with his trey of loaded nachos and a few small sweets Kevin returned to him. He was holding a large bag hanging off his left arm, he couldn't help but smirk upon seeing Edd trying to juggle the drinks and food. “You need help there babe?” Kevin asked curiously as his hands gently moved to take one of the cups away from it. Not even bothering to ask what it was or if it was his he took a sip. They kiss it should be fine. Edd returned the gesture with a small pout, how cute. His bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly as he shuffled past Kevin.

“That was my drink you have so greedily snatched out of my grasp, Kevin.” Edd said this oh so matter-of-factly. How sassy he could be at times but still remaining so innocent and like a puppy was beyond Kevin. All he knew was that Edd had a charming air about him. The kid could kill someone and then look over with those soft blue eyes, hell he would probably still get off not with knowing any better. Kevin then grabbed the packet of candy, throwing it into his mouth more to the aggravation of the brunette. 

“You gotta learn to share D.” Kevin teased him before he got a brilliant idea on the way to their seats. “What did you want a taste?” He asked and Edd nodded. Thinking more that Kevin would hand him one, possibly even feed it to him since Edd's hands were currently full. Kevin smirked and took another piece into his mouth before leaning down. Edd didn't think Kevin would suddenly want to steal his lips in the middle of the hall but he was wrong. Edd pressed his lips back to him, he enjoyed the act even though parts of his brain found it underlying unsanitary and sort of disgusting. Though this kiss was different, Kevin pulled Edd against him by his waist, his tongue darting out to lap at the brunette's lips. Causing him to give the slightest of gasps. This seemed to be an invitation for the sly appendage to slip it's way between his lips, prodding at it's new domain. Kevin's, new domain. All his. Edd was very unsure how to combat this, slowly, shyly his own slick tongue slid over Kevin's. Oh maybe Edd wasn't so innocent after all? Engaging in such a vile act. His heart rate sped up ten fold, Kevin tasted so sweet, so inviting. Soon enough he understood why as the red head pulled away.

Edd felt something left in his mouth, his shoulder's tensed realizing what Kevin had just done to him. He moved his tongue over it to confirm. It was the the little sweet Kevin had been eating before. The taller seemed pleased with himself as well. How could he not be? This was pure gold. The way Edd reacted was more than Kevin could hope for, he almost expected him to push Kevin away or complain. Yet he engaged in it. He tested the waters of a more intimidate encounter. They took their seats soon enough and Edd was able to rest the box of snacks on his lap as they watched the rest of the game. 

The game went along beautifully, Kevin would lean in and explain what they were doing down to the position each player was in. He had such a fond smile on his face, Edd watched Kevin more than he did the game, just admiring him. Kevin was akin to the statue of David, so perfect and beautiful in Edd's eyes. How did he end up with the other anyway? Just look at how sculpted his perfect face was, then the muscles he owned and those green eyes, those perfect green eyes. A forest landscape would envy that coloration. As the game came to a close Kevin moved to hop out of his seat, the bag he had been holding still on his arm.

“Alright let's go, babe. I got a gift for ya waiting and I want to see how it looks.” Kevin spoke with a sly smirk before Edd shook his head.

“Kevin, do you remember that second set of tickets I handed to the clerk as we wondered our way in? The night has not yet come to a close.” Edd spoke with another mischievous grin, he moved to get up and take Kevin's hand in his own. Pulling him along to the back of the rink. “At time's after small games such as these they host events to where after the show you may try your own hand on the ice. I thought it would be a wonderful experience. I have only done it a handful of times.” Edd chimed ever so gleefully. Kevin blinked, slightly bewildered. Edd had set up not only a hokey game but also skating after it? How could the red head ever compete with that?? 

“Wait really? You went all out D, you didn't have to do all this.” Kevin said as he rubbed the back of his own head.

“I am well aware that I didn't have to. But I wanted to, I thought it would be rather romantic,correct?” He asked and Kevin's own face began to turn pink. Edd's adorable and thoughtful nature was going to be the death of him. Kevin followed him, love stricken already. He was all Edd's. The brunette was quick to start lacing up his skates once he got them. Kevin on the other hand had never even worn them, let alone been on the ice before. So Edd did help him with his pair. Soon enough they were heading out, there were a few other people, some children. Though not many it seemed. 

“Alright dude, how are you doing this so easily?” Kevin asked, his fingers clinched to the railing of the rink. His legs sprawled out some under him, he was trying his best to keep his balance. While Edd gracefully slit across the ice. Making little circles and such, his arms folded behind his back. Edd couldn't help but cover his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter, he was trying not to be rude. “Yeah yuck it up over there, just wait until I get my footing.” Kevin threatened playfully. To which Edd responded by scatting inches from him before turning effortlessly away. The goddamn tease. 

“Well if you would like me to assist you Kevin I would be more than happy to oblige” Edd snickered a bit, almost giggling at this point. Watching his much larger boyfriend try his best to keep standing. Edd skated closer and slowly moved to take his arms. “Relax, stop trying to move your weight around so much. Think as though you are riding a bicycle but thinner wheels on your feet.” Edd said softly as he moved to slowly pull Kevin off the wall. The larger slit across the ice with him so smoothly. “There we go!” Edd praised.

“Alright alright, I think I got it.” Kevin said as he slowly tried to straighten his slumped form. Before stumbling. Edd was quick to grab him but they both were going down. Kevin taking Edd to the ground much faster than expected. Luckily their skates didn't slice anything as they landed. Edd on Kevin's chest and Kevin hitting the back of his head against the ice. Edd huffed a bit and slowly sat up, his hands on Kevin's chest and his rear against Kevin's hips. Oh just the sighed alone was enough for Kevin to forget about the head pain. “Well hello there double D.” He purred, his fingers gripping his hips. Edd's face blew up in the brightest red Kevin has ever seen, more than his own hair and he yelped a bit.

“Kevin we are in public!” Edd screeched as he scrambled to get up, well at least that was the only reason he retreated. Kevin took a bit longer to get up, but with Edd's help he was slowly skating about with him, though forced to hold on to his much smaller boyfriend for support and help keeping up right. This was perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

They skated about the ice late into the night, Edd loved guiding Kevin through the rink. Allowing him to get comfortable on his skates, seeming a much softer and happier side of the red head was more than pleasant for Edd. He seemed so genuine as he leaned against Edd, his fingers gripped tightly to the leather jacket. The brunette smiled up at him brightly as they slowly parted as the rink began to close. Kevin and Edd made their way back to the exit slowly, Kevin's hand still clasping a tight hold on the jacket. As if it was a life line. Soon enough they were off back home, it was getting quite late, they had skated for hours once the game ended at 8pm. They skated well past 10pm. It was clear enough Edd was about ready to collapse, though having too much enjoyment being next to the red head. His legs ached. 

Kevin drive them both home, the ride was quite silent and soft. With Edd only making a yawn or two as he held fast to Kevin. Just holding him tight against the cool fall night. In short Edd knew this was possibly one of the best evenings of his life, he could not describe the overwhelming feeling of not only peace but happiness as we. It was bliss. No matter how much his body begged for sleep from exhaustion due that day's physical activities. Kevin dropped Edd off, gently kissing his lips before giving him a soft good night. Edd returned this with a gentle kiss that only Edd could provide. The red head presented Edd with the aforementioned gift he had gotten him. A large hokey jersey, sure Edd was possibly a small but this would look better on him. 

Kevin was also eager to get to bed, his body more used to the strain but that day had just been too wonderful not to keep it as a fond memory as he dozed. He parked his bike in the driveway, too tired to bother trying the garage door. Stepping up to the front of the steps he paused. Oh. He cursed out as he shuffled through his keys, he had left his house key in his gym bag. He tried the door with little luck, then the garage. Both locked. He couldn't fault his parents however, he was normally quite diligent in keeping his house key on him. Yet lately his head has been swarmed with the excitement of the hokey game once Edd had told him about it. Kevin tried calling both parents with yet again no luck. He was stranded. 

Those green eyes cast over across the street for a good moment... He couldn't bother Edd with such a thing could he? There was a slight frustration building up in him. Possibly Nazz would let him over for the night? No, her father was not quite the fan of him. More due to the fact the duo had a spat about what their relationship was the prior summer. Though she seemed quite understanding now. Kevin was just more attracted to the male physic. It was shocking to even himself to come to terms with such a thing. He still had yet to officially come out to his parents, but he felt as though he should since time was flying with Edd. He wanted to ask him to dances and such without his parents constantly nagging him about when he was getting a girlfriend. There was another glance to the tall house across the street, the moon behind it, illuminating the roof top. It loomed over him, waiting for his decision with silent judgment. 

Soon enough Kevin gave in, he walked himself across the road, his hands deep in his own pockets. There was the slightest bit of rolled back shoulders. He even was giving himself a pep-talk. Come on Barr, this is your boyfriend, he will understand shit happens right? God, was he bothering him? What if Edd is already asleep and his knocking is going to wake him up and by tern piss him the fuck off? What if Edd just thinks he's clingy? A million questions swarmed in his mind, yet he found his hand reaching for the door bell. Ringing it and jerking his arm back as if it had burned him. 

Soon enough the light in the living room came on and there was the little patter of foot fall behind the door. “Ed if that's you sleep walking again you are in a grandiose amount of trouble mister!” Edd called from behind the wooden door. Edd was quite cute when he scolded people like that, it was so proper yet scornful. Like a disapproving parent. The door still opened slightly, his hand holding on it as to not let the sleeping behemoth in if it was in fact his old friend. Those pale blue eyes shot up to him, Edd was already in that hokey jersey that went well past his waist and almost his thighs, along with some loose pajama pants. They looked comfortable, yet he still had his hat on. “Oh, greetings Kevin. You are aware it is quite late right?” Edd... teased him? It was such a playfully mocking tone. 

“Oh, yeah sorry. Look I know we just sort of spent all day together but.. um, I kinda got locked out. So is it cool if I chill here for the night?” God why did Kevin feel nervous? That was Edd's job. Edd thought a moment before he gave a large gap tooth grin. 

“Of course, I do not mind. However I regret to inform that we do not have a guest room for you. I hope the couch will service.” Edd said as he opened the door up for Kevin. Kevin shrugged his shoulders as he made his way in, giving a soft smile back to Edd. “I belive I may have some pants that could possibly fit you. They were presents from my aunt last Christmas, they had hopes I would grow into them. Yet fate didn't allow it.”

Kevin chuckled a bit before he plopped down on the couch, laying back. “You don't have to go through the trouble Edd, you are already helping me out a shit ton.” Kevin said happily, Edd was very caring to his friends, it was sweet. Edd simply shook his hand in dismissal.

“You are my guest, I was raised to treat them well.” Edd commented before he made his way back up the staircase and into his room. What Kevin wouldn't give to sleep up there with him, though two people sharing a twin mattress would be rather tight, but that just meant he would be holding Edd all night. Soon enough Kevin was snapped out of his thoughts with Edd rushing back downstairs with some plane blue pajama bottoms. He handed them over quickly. “The bathroom is right next to the kitchen.” Kevin's had was taken off while the other spoke. 

Kevin was already taking his shirt off to get comfortable after Edd said this. “Oh right.” He should probably not change out in Edd's living room. Edd cleared his throat, his eyes looking away, staring was rude Edward! Yet it was hard not to, Kevin had quite the defined set of muscles, especially his abs and over his chest. Edd had always leaned towards the male physic as well, yet a more toned version. At first he took it as jealously for what he had been lacking, yet it became more apparent that he thought about it more than the normal man should. The red head had noticed the brunettes unwillingness to look at him. He smirked, knowing well the reasoning. “I ain't shy you know, I don't mind just changing real quick if you don't” 

Edd's eyes went quick to meet Kevin's to that, a bit of shock but he cleared his throat “O-Of course! It is all whatever you are comfortable with.” Curse his ingrained hospitality, Kevin seemed to take that as the green light to go ahead as he started to pull his clothes off more. Next his pants came off, luckily for Edd's now increasing heart rate he was wearing boxers. His face growing flushed the more he tried to only steal slight glances. Yet Kevin had decided this was not enough torment on poor Edd. He slipped those pants on but not his shirt, wondering up from the couch and strolling over to him. His toned arms wrapped around Edd, drawing him into his solid chest as he kissed the top of his head.

“Thanks for letting me stay over.” Kevin had found his confidence once more, yet so did Edd. His hand slowly rested on the other's chest and he leaned up kissing the red head's lips softly. 

“Of course. Now we should both be getting some rest, yes? Have a pleasant night Kev, there are some blankets in the closet encase you catch a chill.” Edd's eyes darted over him. “However I highly doubt that would happen.” He practically cooed, leaving Kevin a bit stunned. Edd was teasing him. He wanted to tighten his grip and pull Edd in for another kiss, maybe towards the couch. But the smaller slipped away quickly before moving up to his room. He really knew how to push all the right buttons. 

By the following morning Kevin had woken up to a loud banging on the door a few feet from his resting spot. The red head jumped at first before groaning. His eyes took a moment to adjust and his brain slowly clicked on what had happened the night before, right... he was at Edd's. The door became assaulted with knocking, then so did that poor doorbell. God fucking damn it! Can a guy not get some sleep?! Kevin knew this was not his house but that furious display pissed him right the fuck off. He was not the morning person. Edd seemed to be up stares still, how could he sleep through this? 

The red head decided to take matters into his own hands, his fists clinched as he strolled right up to the door and opened it. Gripping the handle tightly he growled 

“What the fuck is your problem!” His short hair a mess from sleep and those green eyes held venomous annoyance, only growing by the second. He had quite the temper on him. However the man in front of him gave the same amount of fury back. Though there was a stark amount of confusion hidden behind the shorter's brown eyes. Eddy stood, arms crossed over his chest.

“What the hell are you doing at double D's. Also where the fuck is your shirt?!”


End file.
